And then there was one
by KerryAnne
Summary: I don't own the rights to the TMNT. Wish I did, but I do own the rights to the other characters. Shredder finally gets his revenge on the turtles. Kidnapping them, only one survives. Can he recover from all he's endured, or will he be driven into madness?
1. Raphael

Leo is 16, Raph is 15, Don is 14 and Mikey is 13  
Mia is Shredder's daughter and is twenty. Troy is Shredder's adopted son and is 14  
Grace is Shredder's wife  
Dr. Javadi is a psychiatrist

Raphael was strolling down one of the backstreets, looking for a particular drug dealer. Splinter's death a few months before had hit him really hard and he'd taken up the habit to cope. It helped him deal with the numbness he felt inside. Or more to the point, helped him NOT think about the numbness and devastation he felt. I miss him, Raphael thought. But I can't deal with this loss, this empty feeling. I need this fix. It stops me feelin'. I know the others are startin' ta wonder where I go at night and Leo's worried. I see it in his eyes, the way he looks at me when we're together. Leo. I love him, but I have ta do this. I need this.

Raphael wasn't afraid to be out late at night. He was a master of Ninjutsu and could take care of himself if challenged. Added to that, few people were usually around. It would be quick. He'd done it many times before, getting what he needed and splitting. Raphael spotted the dealer, bought the crack and headed back to the Turtle van, unaware that his life was about to change forever. Noticing that one of the tyres was flat, Raphael popped the trunk, got the spare wheel and crouched down. Suddenly, he felt a tremendous whack to the back of his head. Slumping to the ground, he tried to defend himself, but he was powerless, as more blows were rained on him. Mercifully he soon blacked out and was unable to feel what happened next.


	2. Leo

Leo's shrilling phone woke him at 1 a.m. "Hello?"  
"Leonardo, I have something you want," Oroku Saki aka Shredder, said.  
"What are you talking about?" Leo asked anxiously.  
"Your lover, Raphael."  
"Is this some kind of sick joke? I saw Raph not so long ago and wait, how the hell do you know that and he and I are an item?"  
Saki chuckled. "I know everything. Anyway, if you want to see him again, you'll do as I order."  
"What do you want?"  
"A gold mask that hangs in the History Museum. With it I can conquer the world. When you have it, meet me on the corner of fifth and main  
at an old abandoned warehouse."  
"And if I refuse?"  
"Then your lover dies."  
Leo sighed. I don't want to do it, he thought. But if I don't, Raph will die. I have no choice.  
"All right," Leo said. "We have a deal. Put Raph on the phone. I swear if you've hurt him..."  
"He's fine."

"Leo," Raphael whispered, coming onto the line. "It's a trap. Don't come."  
"I'll see you now, bro. Hang on okay? I love you."  
"Leo, no!"

Leo disconnected the call and headed to the History Museum through the sewer system, coming up just inside. He walked around for a long time and then spotted the golden mask. Breaking the display glass, he grabbed it and panicked when the alarm went off. Shit no. I have to run. Leo sprinted and ducked into the sewers, closing the manhole, just as a security guard entered the room. Leo ran for a bit. Then he stopped to catch his breath. I need to keep going. Raph needs me. Leo walked until he came to the manhole just under fifth and main. He opened the manhole, climbed out and saw the abandoned warehouse. This is it. Now to rescue Raph. Leo walked cautiously to the entrance and went inside. "I got what you wanted, tin grin," he said.  
"Excellent," Saki said, stepping out from the shallows and switching on a lamp. He was flanked by Bebop, Rocksteady and some other goons. "Follow me."  
"Where's Raph?"  
"I said follow me, turtle. You can see him first and then we'll talk."

Leo was so desperate to see if Raphael was okay that he didn't think about the comment until it was too late. They went down a dark and dingy passage, stopping outside a door. "Here you go," Saki said. "He's in there."  
He unlocked the door and Leo saw his brother sitting on a filthy mattress, looking dishevelled and scared out of his wits. "Raph!" Leo said, stepping inside. "You're okay."  
"And you're not," Saki said, laughing and locking the door. "Enjoy your stay. And at least you have your brother. He has a few cracked ribs, but besides that he's all right. Get some rest. You're going need it."

Leo turned to his brother. "Raph, you okay?"  
"No. Ribs hurt like a bitch and I have a damn headache."  
"You should be in hospital."  
"Yeah, but not goin' ta happen. Have a seat."  
"On that dirty thing?"  
"It's the only thing tA sit on. Unless ya want the floor." Leo looked at the equally grimy floor and gingerly sat down on the mattress. "Okay, so how did you get caught?"  
"All they said was that they'll tell me when ya get here. I went for a stroll and then I was jumped. Don't remember anything else."  
"You doing drugs again?" Leo demanded.  
"How did ya know?"  
"I saw a package in your dresser in your room. I went in there looking for my spare belt. Was meaning to confront you when you got home. Why, Raph? I don't want you to die."  
"We're all goin' ta die. Some sooner than others. At least I'd go out with a bang. And don't ya judge me. Ya bury yourself in trainin' and alcohol to numb yer pain. I take drugs. We all have our copin' mechanisms, Leo."  
"You're not coping."  
"Neither are ya."  
"This isn't about me. This is about you. I'm worried. You could have died."  
"Except I didn't."  
"Promise me something?"  
"What?"  
"When we get out of here, you'll quit taking drugs."  
"I'm not promisin' shit. It's my life. Leo, I love ya, but I need the drugs. I don't want ta feel. Hurts too much."

The door was unlocked and Saki and a fat man, wearing a charcoal grey business suit entered. The fat man was no oil painting, with pockmarked cheeks, a long beard, fleshy face, piggy eyes and a thin, cruel mouth, curled up in a sneer. A couple of his henchmen stood behind him, their guns trained on Leo and Raphael. "Meet my friend," Saki said. "Pal, meet the turtles. Turtles, meet your trainer."

"Hello, boys," the fat man said. "My name is Hussein Malik. You can call us, Sir."  
"We'll call you nothing," Leo snapped, looking at him in disgust.  
"You brazen infidel, your attitude will soon change when you realise who's in charge," Malik said angrily. "Kneel before me, curs."

"No!" Raphael said. "Do whatever ya want, but I'll never bow ta ya,"  
Malik smiled cruelly. "Shoot him in the kneecap, boys, and then do the same to the other turtle."

"Raph, do as he said," Leo begged, frightened. "Please. He means business."  
Raphael dropped to his knees and studied the floor. Please God. Let this be only a bad dream and I'll wake up and be at home.

"Chin up," Malik said. Raphael looked up and stared at him with intense hatred. "Ah. You despise me. That'll change over time. My wonderful boy." Malik patted Raphael's head and he had to force himself not to flinch. Then he slapped Raphael, who winced. "That's for being insolent, cur. You listen to me and you listen to my boss. Do you hear me?"  
Raphael reluctantly nodded. I'll do as he says for now. Man, I hope the guys find us soon.  
"Excellent," Malik said. "Now call me Master."  
"What?"  
"Master."  
"You're jokin'?" Raphael said in disbelief.  
Malik slapped him again. "Say it, cur."  
Raph took a deep breath and said, "Master."  
"Say after me. I'm yours now and forever."  
"I'm yers now and forever."  
"To do all you want without any questions."  
"To do all ya want without any questions."  
"Great." Malik patted Raph's head and stared at Leo. "Repeat the same words," he said. Leo did as he was told. "Good. Give me your watch and cell phone, cur." Leo and Raph handed them over. "And give the golden mask to my boss and your weapons." The turtles did as ordered. "Now kneel before my friend."

"Wonderful," Saki said, handing the weapons to Rocksteady and Bebop. "Hold on to these, imbeciles, while I admire my new slaves." He studied the kneeling turtles and smiled nastily. "Tie them up and take them to the car. We need to get going."

Raphael and Leo were tied and dumped in the car's trunk. "I'll see you at my place tomorrow, Hussein," Saki said.  
"Yes, boss. I can't wait. Do you want me to go easy on them?"  
"No. Be toughest on that red-masked turtle. He pisses me off with his snide, sarcastic comments. Break them, but don't kill the red-masked turtle. I have extra special plans in store for him."

Sometime later they arrived at Saki's house. He'd decided to settle down, get married and have kids, but he would never give up being a villain. He loved it too much. Who says crime doesn't pay? he thought, looking at his mansion. It does. Now to get these pests inside.

Bebop, Rocksteady and some of the foot soldiers dragged the restrained turtles into the house and down into the dungeon. Then they untied them and tossed them into separate cages. "There's water and pellets for you in the cage," Saki said. "I'll see you in the morning, my pets."

Raphael stood up gingerly and grabbed the bars. "Ya'll never win, can head," he yelled.  
"Oh, yeah? I already have. I have two of you and before long I'll have the others. You're finished, turtles. Sayonara."

"This is a livin' nightmare," Raphael said. "What are we goin' ta do, Leo? We're doomed."  
"Play by their rules. That's all we can do and hope the guys can save us."  
"Leo, I'm gonna sound stupid, but I'm scared, bro."  
"I am, too, Raph, but we have to be strong. We can't let them break us or see that they've broken us. And you're not alone. You have me."  
"Leo, if anythin' happens, I just want ya to know that I love ya. I'll always love ya and thank ya for rescuin' me even though ya got captured."  
"You'd have done the same for me and I love you too."  
The turtles lay down on the hard floor and closed their eyes, but neither were able to sleep. I almost hope Don and Mikey don't come, Leo thought. If I have to suffer, I'll deal, but I don't want them to suffer. I couldn't live knowing I'd caused it to happen.


	3. Shredder's family

Oroku Saki sat at the dining room table the next morning, a ritual he insisted on at every meal. It was something he'd grown up and he intended for his kids to do the same. Didn't matter if his eldest, Mia, his biological child, was twenty, his say went. Saki scowled, as his adopted son, fourteen-year-old Troy, pushed food around his plate, but didn't eat anything. "Something the matter, Troy?" he asked.  
The dark haired and dark blue eyed teen glanced up at his father. "I want to go to a proper school. It's boring being stuck at home all day. I need to have friends, Dad, and to socialize."  
"We've been through this, boy. You can't go to school, because I have many enemies and you'll be in danger. I won't be able to protect you there."  
"For damn's sake, Dad, I'm an expert in Ninjutsu, I can take care of myself. Please, Dad."  
"No. When you're an adult you can make your own decisions. Until then, you do as I say."  
"But, Dad..." Troy whined.  
"Enough!" Saki banged his hand hard on the table, causing it to shake. "I love you, boy, and I don't want anything to happen to you."  
"No, you just love controlling me," Troy fumed, getting up and pushing his chair back. "I'm not a kid anymore, Dad. I'm almost an adult and you need to start treating me like one."

"Troy," Saki's wife, Grace, said, standing up and going to his side. "Please listen to your father. He only wants the best for you."  
"The best?" Troy raged. "He spends his life trying to capture those turtles. He NEVER spends any damn time with me. So how can I believe he cares about me?"

"Shall we tell him?" Grace said, looking at her husband. Mia had wisely said nothing during dinner. She was used to Troy's outbursts.  
Saki nodded, walked over to Troy and clapped a hand on his shoulder. "You're right, my son. I have neglected you and I'm sorry, but that's all going to change. You see I've finally managed to capture the turtles. And now that means I'll be spending time with you."

"You what? You caught the turtles, Dad?" Troy said in amazement. "How?"  
"Long story, but I've caught two. And I'll get the other two. When that's done, I'll kill them all. Then no one will stand in my way. I'll finally be emperor of the world. Your mother will be my queen. Mia will be a princess and you'll be a prince. What do you think of that?"  
"I don't want to be a prince, Dad. I just want you to spend time with me."  
"Well, when I've killed the turtles, that'll happen."  
"Don't believe you. When that happens and you're emperor, you'll be even busier!"  
"Not true. I give you my word, Troy, that..."  
"Your word?" Troy said sarcastically. "I'll believe it when it happens. And, Dad, the turtles aren't bad. Think how you'd feel if you were a freak living in the sewers and people kept trying to capture you.  
Saki sighed. "The turtles are evil, Troy, and keep foiling my plans. We've been over this. They are poison, especially that red-masked freak."  
"Because he makes wisecracks?"  
"They've tried to kill me many times."  
"Lies, Dad. You tried to kill them multiple times. All they did was protect themselves and each other. Like a family does."  
"I've heard enough. Saki Troy, those wretched reptiles are evil and they deserve to be eradicated. You want to live under my damn roof, you'll listen to me. Do you hear me, boy?"  
"Yeah, Dad. Whatever you say," Troy said, rolling his eyes. "Can I be excused?"  
"Troy, I love you so very much. It breaks my heart when you say that I'm the bad guy here. I'm not. Who took you in when your crack whore teenage biological mother didn't want you? Who pays for everything you need? Who supports you?"  
Troy eyes clouded and a flicker of hurt crept across his face. He hated being reminded of his biological mother. It hurt too much to know that she'd never wanted him. Something his Dad threw in his face from time to time. "You, Dad," he said quickly. "I'm sorry. I'm just lonely. I didn't mean those nasty things. You're right, the turtles are bad."  
"That's my boy," Saki said. "When I die, you'll become emperor. Won't that be great?"  
"Yeah, cool. Can I be excused now?"  
"Yes. Your French lessons start in forty minutes. Don't forget. Your teacher said you've been late almost every day for class. Why's that?"  
"Because...You wouldn't understand."  
"Try me."  
"No."  
"Tell me now!"  
"Okay, don't be mad, Dad, but I like to go for walks outside the property. I'm so cooped up here."  
"Mad? I'll show you, mad, Troy!" Saki raged, his face darkening. "You reckless teenager, endangering your life like that when I have so many enemies, who'd love nothing more than capturing you. Torturing you, maiming you, killing you. All to hurt me. You're grounded for the next two months. Now go to your room and don't be late for class. You're not too old for me to teach you some respect."  
Troy winced. He knew that meant the belt. His dad had hit him a few times. The most recent one being when he'd caught him two days earlier, with a smutty porn mag containing naked men. He'd been called a disgrace and told that was disgusting. For his father, Troy tried to hide his growing attraction to males and was polite when his father brought guests home who had teenage daughters, but he never went out of his way to make friends with them. He retreated to his room saying that he had homework to do. I can't help it, Troy thought. I like guys and someday Dad will have to accept it.

Troy was on the way to his room when a thought hit him. If Dad has the famous turtles, I want to see them and see for myself just how dangerous and evil they are. They're probably down in the dungeon. Troy made his way down to the dungeon and tried the door. Finding it locked, he cursed. Retreating to his bedroom, he got a paperclip and went back to the dungeon. Picking the lock with the paperclip, he went inside and gasped when he saw the turtles. They were collared and lying on the floor. Are they dead?

Raphael sensed Troy's presence, stood up, gripped the bars and growled. "Who the hell are ya?" His golden eyes flashed dangerously.  
"That's no way to talk to your master," Troy snapped, glaring at the red-masked turtle. "Show some respect."  
"Respect? Ya ain't nothin' but a kid like me and Leo. And how can ya expect us ta respect ya when ya have us collared like animals."  
"You are an animal. Oh, you must be the wiseass, Raphael. Dad told me about you. Fearless and always sarcastic."  
"Dad?" Raphael asked in confusion.  
"I'm Oroku Troy"  
"The Shredder has a family?" Raphael said in amazement. "Didn't think he had it in him ta settle down."  
"That's right and you'll show me some respect if you know what's good for you."  
Raphael laughed sarcastically. "Ya, a pipsqueak? Yeah, right."  
"Want to challenge me?" Troy's eyes blazed. "And see? I know Ninjutsu."  
"Ya'd have ta let me loose first."  
"No can do."  
"Then ya will never know, bonehead. Are ya as dumb as yer old man? Like father like son?"  
Troy scowled. "Laugh while you can, reptile. My dad has plans for you and he's going to be emperor of the world."  
Raphael chuckled. "Yeah? Yer dad couldn't rule an anthill. I don't know why he keeps tryin'. He only makes a fool of himself."  
Troy smiled despite himself. He'd often thought the same thing.

Raphael grew serious. "Can ya check on my mate? He's hasn't moved at all and I'm worried."  
"Your mate?"  
"Leo."  
"But he's your brother."  
"Not biologically. We were raised as brothers. Look, I ain't the kind ta beg, but I'm askin' ya ta check on him."  
Troy hesitated, but his good nature got the better of him. He wasn't like Saki. He was kind, loyal, adored nature and was gentle. He felt pity for the reptile and his mate. It must be hell for him not being able to help Leo, Troy thought. "Okay, reptile," he said. "I'll check on him."  
"The name's Raphael, not reptile," Raphael hissed.  
"All right shellback. Keep your shell on!"

Troy opened Leo's cage and went inside. Kneeling down, he checked on Leo, feeling his pulse. "And?" Raphael demanded.  
"He's alive and his pulse is relatively steady, Probably just exhausted and he'll wake up soon."  
"Okay thanks. Can ya tell him I love him?"  
"Fine." Troy told Leo. Then he left the cage, locking it.  
"Thanks. I don't suppose ya could bring some proper food?"  
"What's wrong with pellets?"  
"I ain't a pet. That's what's wrong."  
"And what do you eat?"  
"Same things ya do, but not raw onion. Can't stand it."  
"Me either. I have to go. I have class."  
"School?"  
"Sort of. I'm homeschooled, because Dad has so many enemies he's scared I'll be hurt if I went to a regular school. Told him I can look after myself, but he wouldn't listen. And he doesn't spend much time with me, because he's always trying to capture you turtles. When he does spend time with me, he's controlling. So tired of it all. Shit. Why am I telling you this? Like you'd understand. You're just an animal."  
"Maybe ya need a friend and someone ta talk ta," Raphael said softly, feeling sorry for Troy. It can't be a picnic havin' Shredder as a dad, he thought. "I don't know how long I got or what yer dad plans ta do with us, but if ya need ta talk, ya know where ta find me."  
"I don't need help. Least of all from a dumb animal," Troy said rudely. "Bye."  
"Suit yourself," Raphael said, shrugging. "Hey, Troy?"  
"Yeah?" Troy said, his hand on the dungeon door handle, about to leave.  
"Thanks again for checkin' on Leo."  
"No big deal. Later, Raphael."

Troy left the dungeon and went to his French lesson, but his mind wasn't on it. It was elsewhere. If I'm emperor one day, I'll be a good one. I'll rule people, but not by threat or force, They'll love me, because I'm a good emperor. I'm not like Dad. I can't be cruel and heartless. I owe Raphael an apology. He was just trying to be nice. I'll take him some food, apologize and then we're even.


	4. Mikey and Don's capture

The same day that Leo and Raphael woke up captured in Shredder's pad, Michelangelo woke up not long after nine and sauntered into the kitchen. Don appeared soon after. "Morning, Don," Mikey said.  
"Hey," Don said. "You seen Leo and Raph? Unusual that the coffee machine isn't on."  
"No, I haven't. Maybe they're sleeping in."  
"Leo never sleeps in and if Raph is still asleep, we'd hear him. You know how loud his snoring is."  
"You have a point." Alarmed, they checked out their brothers' rooms. Finding no one, Mikey said, "What do you think happened to them?"  
"Leo spoke of taking Raph up country for a few days. Their relationship's been taking strain and he hoped a few days alone together would give them time to talk. Maybe that's where they've gone."  
"Maybe we should call them to be sure?"  
"Nah. If it's true, they won't want to be bugged."  
"I don't care. I need to know they're okay, Don. I have a funny feeling that something bad's happened."  
"Fine, but if Raph's pissy, don't blame me."  
Michelangelo dialled Raphael's number, but getting only voicemail, he sighed. "Nothing, Don. Voicemail." He left a message and said, "Don, I hope they're okay."  
"I'm sure we have nothing to worry about, Mikey. They're probably fine. Let's have some breakfast."  
The turtles breakfasted. Then Mikey said, "Maybe you're right, Don. I'm worrying for nothing. They'll contact us when they're ready."

Two hours passed. Don went to his lab and Mikey read his comic books and tried not worry, but he couldn't shake the uneasiness he felt. He went to Don's lab and said, "Don, even if Leo and Raph wanted some alone time, they'd have left a note, a message, something so we wouldn't worry."  
"You're right, Mikey."  
"Something must have happened to them. I think they've been captured and can't contact us. Maybe by Shredder. He's been quiet lately, which is unusual."  
"So what do you suggest we do?"  
"I'll go out..."

Mikey's phone rang. The caller ID said private number. "Hello?" Mikey said, answering it.  
"Greetings, turtle," Saki said.  
"Canhead."  
"Now, now, be civil, turtle. I have two things you want. If you want to see them alive again, come to the corner of fifth and Main at an abandoned warehouse."  
"An abandoned warehouse. How cheesy. Can't you villains be original?"  
"Enough wise cracks, turtle. Meet me there in one hour. I'll be waiting."

After Saki had disconnected, Mikey swallowed hard and relayed to Don what Saki had said. "We have to go there, Don."  
"Could be a trap."  
"Yeah, but we have to go. If we don't, Raph and Leo will die. You know that Leo's expecting, Don."  
"I didn't know," Don said, widening his eyes in shock. "Does Raph know?"  
"I don't know. But no time to talk. We have to go."

Don and Mikey hopped onto their sewer jet skis and made their way though the sewers until they came to the manhole just under the area Saki had mentioned. They parked the jet skis and went topside. "How many months along is Leo?" Don asked quietly.  
"Only a couple of weeks. Hurry, Don."

They walked towards the warehouse and went inside. "Hello?" Mikey called.  
"So you made it," Saki said, appearing from behind a large crate. "I have something special for you." He was holding some kind of weird weapon, which looked like a gun." Saki pressed the trigger. Mikey and Don dodged the rays Saki was directing at them, but while Saki was keeping them busy, they failed to see Bebop and Rocksteady standing above them at the top of the stairs. They fired, too, hitting Mikey and Don and they collapsed in a heap on the ground.

"Victory," Saki said. "I have all four now. Haha haha. For once you morons did something right."  
"Do we get a reward?" Rocksteady asked. "A day off?"  
"After we've taken these reptiles back to my place, I want you and Bebop to take my son out. He's never seen the city and I want you to escort him. Can you do that and keep him out of trouble?"  
"No, boss. I'll clean my room. Anything but that." Rocksteady disliked kids, especially Troy, who always managed to outsmart him and made him feel stupid."  
"That's an order, cretin. Buy him whatever he wants." Saki handed over his credit card. "And have him home by five. If you can manage that, you'll get a day off."  
"And when are you going to do turtle damage?"  
"Tonight."

The villains loaded the turtles into their van and drove back to Saki's mansion. Going down into the dungeon, they deposited the two passed out turtles into two cages. "Hahaha. My collecton's complete," Saki thought triumphantly. "The reptiles are mine to play with as I please and I have some fun games in mind. Hahaha. When I've killed them, I'll hang their shells on my wall as a souvenir."


	5. Mikey's torture

Raphael sat in his cage later that morning, his fury increasing with every moment. How dare they cage us like animals. If I get my fuckin' hands on them, I'll kill them.

Glancing over at his brothers, he said, "Ya guys okay?"

"No," Don said, sitting up. "You, Raph?"  
"I'm fine. Leo?"

Leo managed to sit upright and clutched his belly protectively. "My head hurts. Mikey?"  
"Feels like a train ran over me, but I'll be okay. Where are we?"

"In Shredder's dungeon," Raphael said. "Ya guys think ya can fight?"  
His brothers shook their heads.

The dungeon door opened and Troy entered, carrying a tray on which were four large bowls. "I brought food as promised, Raphael," he said. "Food for you and your brothers. I hope you like chicken curry."  
"Never had it," Raphael said, touched that Troy had kept his promise. "Feed my bros first. They're weak and need food. How'd ya get down here without bein' seen?"  
"Stealthily. I'm a ninja, remember?" Raphael guffawed. "Well, no one was around. Dad's in his study and I guess his goons are, too. Not sure where Mom and my sister are. Anyway, no one saw me."  
"Ya haven't met my brothers. That's Don. Over there is Mikey and ya know who Leo is. Guys, this is tin can's son, Troy."  
"Hi," Troy said.

"Chrome dome has a son?" Don said in amazement.  
Raphael nodded. "But he's nothin' like him."  
Don's eyes narrowed and Raphael knew the question running through his mind. Could Troy be trusted?  
"Don, he won't hurt us. Right, Troy?"

"Nope. Can we hurry this up? I have to go out in twenty minutes. Dad said I could go to the city, but I have to have Bebop and Rocksteady as my escorts. I'll ditch them, though."  
Raphael nodded. "I appreciate this."

Troy opened Donatello's cage and handed him a bowl. Then he did the same for Leo and Mikey. When he'd handed Raphael his food, he shuffled his feet, feeling awkward and cleared his throat nervously. "Raphael," he said. "I owe you an apology for the way I acted. You were being nice and I was a jerk."  
Raphael set down his bowl on the floor and extended a hand. Troy smiled and shook it. "We're cool," Raphael said. "And call me Raph. All my friends do."  
Troy beamed. "Cool. You're the first real friends I've made."

"That's sad," Don said. "Don't you socialize and go to school, Troy?"  
"Nope. Homeschooled. Only people I meet are Dad's friends and their kids, but they're all creeps. I speak to a guy online and we've become friends, but I'll never get to meet him, because Dad wouldn't allow it. He doesn't trust outsiders. My sister's Daddy's girl and always tries to get me in trouble. Mom's all right, but her loyalty's to Dad first. I honestly feel alone sometimes. I hate it here."

"Ya ain't anymore," Raphael said. "I told ya that ya can come and talk anytime and if..." Raphael swallowed hard. He was about to say something that surprised even him. "When we escape, ya can come with us. It ain't what ya used ta, but it's safe and..."  
Troy's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Bad idea," Leo said. "Raphael, you don't even know him. What if he turns on us? He is Shredder's son after all."  
'But he just helped us."  
"So what? Giving us food doesn't mean he's on our side, Raph. He could have been sent down here by his father to make friends with us and then press us for information on the lair's whereabouts, on Dad, on everything. You're so damn gullible. Hey, Troy, if you're our friend, why don't you release us?"

"I can't," Troy said. "Dad will go ballistic."  
"See, Raph," Leo said triumphantly. "Told you."

"Shut up, Leo," Raphael said. "Troy's in a tricky situation. It's natural that he'd be loyal ta his father first. Besides, we'll find a way outta here without his help."

Troy collected the bowls and said, "I'm not like my dad. If it were up to me, you wouldn't be here. You'd be at home where you belong."  
"Sure you aren't," Leo said sarcastically, absent mindedly stroking his belly.

Raphael gripped the bars and said, "Leo, enough. Thanks for the food, Troy. It was good. We're cool now and ya don't have ta come back if ya don't wanna."  
Troy stared into his golden eyes, mesmerized by them, feeling something he'd never felt before. It unnerved him and he shook his head to clear his thoughts. He's a reptile and dad's prisoner. It would never work out. "I'll see you guys later," Troy said. ''And if I can, I'll bring more food. Bye, guys." Troy closed the dungeon door.  
"Hope so," Raphael said. "Be safe."

"What was that about, Raphael?" Leo demanded. "You hope to see him later."  
"Because the food was great, Leo. Why else?"  
"You like him. I can see it in your eyes."  
"What? Yer nuts."  
"I don't think so. I saw the way you looked at him and how in awe he was of you."  
"He's a friend, Leo. Fuck. Ya really think I'd cheat on ya? Yer crazy, ya know that? I LOVE only ya."  
Leo sighed in relief and said, "Then we should make it official, Raph. Have a ceremony when we get back."  
"'We don't need no ceremony ta prove we're in love."  
"No, but I'd like to do it and I'm sure the baby would like it, too."  
"Baby?" Raphael's jaw dropped.  
"I'm a couple weeks along. I was waiting for the right moment to tell you."  
"Ya really have great timin', Leo," Raphael said angrily.  
"So you're not happy about it?"

"I think it's great," Mikey said. Raphael glared at him.

"Leo, I never thought I'd be a dad," Raphael said quietly. "It's a shock, but I'll be there for ya and the baby and we'll have that ceremony. I promise. I know things have been rocky between us, but I love ya and I always will."  
"Ditto," Leo said, smiling and rubbing his belly. "We'll be great parents, Raph."

The door opened and Saki, Bebop, Rocksteady and Malik entered. Saki had a video camera in his hands. "Hello, turtles," Saki said. "Time for some fun. Malik, get the orange-banded reptile. I want to play with him first."  
"Leave my bro alone," Raphael shouted. "Take me instead."  
"How honorable to offer yourself up, Raphael, but it's a no. I want him. I have something special planned for you. Now, be a good turtle and shut up."  
"Whatever yer plannin' ya won't get away with it."  
Saki laughed. "Oh, yes, I will and I have my video cam with me. Malik, get Michelangelo."

Raphael threw himself at his bars and growled, as Malik opened Mikey's cage and pulled him out. Mikey struggled, but it was futile, because he was so weak. Malik dragged Mikey to Saki and said, "What now?"  
"Strap him down to the hospital bed and then hold my cam while I play doctor."

Mikey was strapped down to the hospital bed, his eyes wide in terror. Saki grabbed a knife from a table and made an incision in Mikey's plastron wide enough to fit his hand in. Poor Mikey squawked and pleaded for his life, but it was futile. Saki would never stop. "Look up at the ceiling at my new toy," Saki said.  
"What is that?" Raphael asked, staring at the contraption.  
"The intestinal crank."  
Raphael averted his gaze, unable to look at it, now that he knew what it was.  
"Watch, wretched reptiles. Watch the last moments of your brother's life. Hahaha."

"Ya sick fuck," Raphael yelled.  
Saki untied Mikey, then he separated his intestine from the bottom of his stomach with a hook and attached it to a crank. Mikey screamed in anguish and Raphael had to look away. Saki smirked and said, "The crank will slowly turn and his intestines will be pulled out from the gut. He's going to die a slow, excruciating death and there's nothing you can do, reptiles. I'm getting some lunch. Be back in a while. Say goodbye to him, Hahaha." The dungeon door banged shut, as all the evil guys left.

Mikey's brothers listened to his screaming and covered their ear slits. It was unbearable and broke their hearts. I wish it were me instead, Raphael thought. Why the most innocent one of us? Why not me? I'd take his place in a heartbeat. "I love ya, Mikey," he said, tears running down his face. "I love ya. Ya were the best baby bro. I'll always remember our times together." Mikey's other brothers also said their goodbyes, tears flowing, sobbing like babies. They knew they'd never be the same again. Their baby brother would soon be gone.

Mikey's shrieks stopped a while later. With a sinking heart, Raphael realized he was dead. He's gone, Raphael thought sadly. Then his anger flared. I'll get justice for him if it's the last thing I do. Oroku Saki won't get away with this.

The door opened a few minutes after Mikey was dead. "Great," Saki said, chuckling. "One reptile down."  
Raphael glared at him. "Mikey didn't deserve it. He was...Let's make a deal. You can take me, do what ya want ta me. I don't care, but set Leo and Don free."  
Saki ignored him, cut Mikey down and placed him on the hospital table.  
"Please," Raphael begged. "Take me. Let them live."  
Saki got a knife and proceeded to separate Mikey's carapace from his body. When he was done, he smiled, walked up to Raphael's cage and said, "Have a look. This is Michelangelo's shell."  
"Ya sick..." Raphael began, his anger igniting.  
Saki grinned and hung Mikey's shell on a hook on the wall. Then he wrote Mikey's name on it with a marker. "Shell number one. I'm leaving it here, so you can still see your brother. What's left of him anyway. I'll feed the rest of him to my piranhas."  
"I swear I'll kill ya," Raphael snarled.  
"Have to get out of the cage first, reptile, and that won't be happening soon. Goodbye, turtles. I'll see you later." Saki placed Mikey's remains in a plastic bag and left.

The brothers broke down, fresh sobs wracking their bodies, as they gazed at Mikey's shell. They knew they were on borrowed time and were next. We have ta get outta here, Raphael thought. And I hate ta do this ta Troy, but I have ta ask for his help. Oh, Mikey. Little bro, I'm gonna miss ya. More than ya will ever know.


	6. Snakes alive

Troy went out to the city with Bebop and Rocksteady, but he managed to slip them and had a great afternoon playing video games at an arcade. It's awesome to finally be on my own, he thought. His thoughts turned to the turtles. It's not fair that I'm having fun and they aren't. I have to go home and see them. His phone rang. "Troy," Bebop said. "Why the hell haven't you answered my calls?"  
"Because I wanted to have fun and you guys are dullsville."  
"We've been looking for you everywhere!"  
"I know," Troy said, and chuckled.  
"Listen you little twerp, if the boss found out about this..."  
"You'd be in deep trouble for losing his precious son."  
"You win, kid," Bebop said, trying to keep his temper.  
"I'm ready to go home. Meet you outside Madison Gardens."

Troy met Bebop and Rocksteady and they went home. "Never do that again, kid," Bebop admonished. "The boss has many enemies and something could have happened to you."  
Troy rolled his eyes. "So everyone keeps telling me. I can look after myself fine. It's you who should be worried. You let a fourteen-year-old outsmart you." Troy laughed and the mutants glared at him.

"I should pulverize you," Rocksteady snapped.  
"Go on. Try it. I'll just tell Dad," Troy said, smirking. Rocksteady mumbled curses again his breath, but did nothing. "See," Troy continued. "You don't have the guts."

Arriving home, they all went inside and found Saki, Mia and Grace with several suitcases in the lounge. "What's going on?" Troy asked.  
"You're going to Grandma's," Saki said.  
"Why?"  
"She had a stroke and she needs to be taken care of. You're leaving soon."  
"For how long?"  
"Until she's well again. While you're in Japan, I'll get my colleagues in the Foot to show you around. You've always said you want to see the Mother land."  
"But what about my studies?"  
"They can wait until you return. Go, my son. I'll see you when you get back. Your mother packed your bags."  
"Did she pack my Gameboy?"  
"No. Those things are a waste of time, Troy. I told you. Rots the brain."  
"Please, Dad. It'll give me something to do on the plane."  
"All right, but be quick."

Troy went to his room, grabbed his Gameboy and several games. Then he went down to the dungeon and was about to pick the lock when two hands seized him and pinned him against the wall. "And what are you doing?" Rocksteady demanded, his eyes blazing.  
"Um, nothing," Troy said quickly.  
"Doesn't look like nothing to me. Maybe I should tell the boss."  
Troy wriggled out of his grasp. "I was looking for something."  
"Like what? You know you're forbidden to come down here. Get your ass upstairs right now."  
"Fine," Troy said, sighing. He and Rocksteady went upstairs to the lounge and Troy thought sadly, I'm sorry Raphael. I wanted to come and see you, but my dad has other plans for me.

"Boss," Rocksteady said. "Caught him down near the dungeon."  
"What?" Saki roared. "Is that true, Troy?"

"Yeah, Dad. I was looking for something," Troy said, trying hard not to tremble.  
"Just exactly what?"  
"Um..." Troy studied the ground, unable to meet his eyes. Then he said, "Your mutants lost me in the city."  
"What?" Saki yelled, turning his attention to his henchmen.

"It wasn't our fault," Bebop said sulkily.  
"My son could have gotten kidnapped or worse," Saki shouted, his face darkening. "You imbeciles. So hard to find good help these days. I'll deal with you two later. Troy, I'm not done with you. What were you doing down there?"

His father glared at him. "I wanted to see the turtles," Troy admitted. "You said they were evil. I wanted to see for myself."  
"Well, they are. Smelly, wretched turtles who tried to kill your father many times. I've told you that. I've heard enough. Get out of my sight. And while you're in Japan reflect on your behaviour. How can you not trust your own father who's raised you, nurtured you? Do you think I'm a liar?"  
"No, Dad. I just..."  
Saki hugged his wife and daughter and said, "Troy..."  
Troy cut him off. "Dad, I know you're mad, but please..."  
"Go. I'm disappointed in you, Troy. Next thing you'll be telling me is that you've befriended those reptiles. Did you talk to them?"  
"No, Dad. Honest."  
"You don't know the first damn thing about honesty!"

"Saki, honey," Grace said. "I think Troy gets the message."  
"I hope so. Troy, for the last damn time those reptiles are dangerous. Stay away from them."  
"What are you planning on doing with them, Dad?"  
"I haven't decided yet, but that shouldn't be your concern, boy."

A taxi's hooter went. Mia peered through the window and said, "Cab's here. We have to go."

The family loaded the bags into the trunk. Then Saki said, "Troy, I love you, but you need to understand that I'm not a liar. I've never lied to you and I've only ever tried to be a good father."  
Troy's heart sank. Raphael and his brothers were in danger and there was nothing he could. "Fine, Dad. I'm sorry."  
"Good boy. Send my love to Grandma."  
Troy, Mia and Grace climbed into the cab and as it drove off, Troy thought sadly, I'm sorry Raphael. I really am. I wish I could help, but Dad's sending me away.

Later that day, Raphael, Leo and Don were talking when the dungeon door opened. Saki, Bebop, Rocksteady and Malik entered. The henchmen all had stun guns. "Hello, pets," Saki said. "Shred head," Raphael snarled.  
"Mutant. I come bearing news. My piranha loved Michelangelo's remains."  
Raphael gripped the bars, his golden eyes flashing. "Ya should be ashamed of yerself."  
"And why's that, mutant?"  
"Ya spend so much time tryin' ta kill us, ya neglect yer son."  
"And how do you know that, reptile?" Saki demanded.  
"A guess. If yer always tryin' ta kill us and take over the world, ya don't have time for much else."  
"My family is none of your business, reptile," Saki hissed.

"Raph, don't antagonise him," Don warned.  
But Raphael couldn't stop himself. "Yer son's a good kid. Clearly don't have your evil genes. Is he even really yer son? Don't look like ya."

"How dare you speak of my son and insult me like that!" Saki shouted. "I'll show you mutants. Blast them!"

The henchmen trained their stun rays and shot at the turtles, who collapsed on a floor in their cages. Then Bebop, Rocksteady and Malik took them to Saki's snake pit. They set them on the floor, carapace up, tied their hands back their backs, legs spread using metal bars, and waited for them to come to. When they did, Saki said, "Hello, reptiles. Got something fun for you. Got the blood, guys?" Saki gave each of the turtles a blood enema using blood he'd collected from previous prisoners and kept in vials.  
"What the hell are ya doin'?" Raphael demanded, trying hard not to show his fear, as he watched the blood drip all over his ass.  
Saki grinned. "Wait and see. Bring in the snakes."  
The turtles eyes' widened in horror, as Bebop released snakes from a brown bag into the pit. Almost immediately, the snakes smelled the blood and made their way towards the turtles.

"Shit," Raphael yelled, his eyes wide, as his snake rammed its head at his entrance. He tried to wriggle, but the snake butted even harder, desperate to reach the blood. "You should know, Raphael," Saki said. "The snake's pregnant and could lay eggs. Isn't that nice? And snakes are highly attracted to the smell of blood."  
For the first time in his life, Raphael was truly afraid and stuttered. "S-stop. P-please. I'll d-do w-whatever y-ya w-want."The snake rammed again. Raphael's already cold blood, became colder if that was possible, as the snake forced itself into his puckered hole and he screamed. Oh, God. It's slidin' into me. Please don't let it lay eggs. The snake continued to insert itself; widening Raphael's slit in his lower cartilage of his plastron and causing him to shriek. I bet there's at least nine inches inside of me right now and it's still goin' inside. Oh, God. I'm stuffed like I've never been before. Make it stop. Raphael could feel its head moving inside him as it tried to settle its entire body into its new warm environment. He saw his anus protrude, as the snake wriggled and twisted, and he squawked. "S-stop. I d-don't w-want t-this."  
"Shut up," Saki, said, enjoying his horror.  
Raphael's lower belly began to show the snake's continuous movement as his anus was stuffed. He watched in terror as the last of the snake's body slipped inside of him. Yeah, more than ten inches inside of me. No. I can't take this and I suddenly want ta empty my bowels. That's what it's makin' me feel.  
"I can tell you're loving it?" Saki said, chortling.  
"T-take it out," Raphael whimpered.  
"Enjoy. The show's not over yet."

The snake continued to squirm and twist inside of Raphael, as it tried to make itself comfortable, rearranging its body. Raphael's lower belly and his anus began to move and he yelled. "L-look. I'll…"  
"Shut up, turtle," Saki said."It's helping you become a better fit for me."  
Raphael's urge to defecate became more overwhelming and his body suddenly cramped. "S-stop, M-Master," Raphael screamed, hot tears running down his cheeks. "T-this…"  
Malik leaned down. "No. We stop when I say we do." The wiggling stopped and Raphael heaved a sigh of relief.  
"I think she's happy with your ass and has settled," Saki said. "Excellent. So, tell me, Raphael, how do you feel?"  
"S-stuffed. l-like I've n-never b-been b-before. D-don't like t-this."  
"That's right. It's stretching you nicely and taking over all your available space. You'll thank me later when we play."  
Raphael tried to squirm and with that the snake started to move again.  
"I suggest you stay still. It doesn't like movement. Poor lass is probably still hungry." Saki squirted more blood into Raphael's anus. "I think she's happy in her new home."  
"Please t-take it out. It h-hurts."  
"You know what they say, Raphael. No pain, no gain. Shut up." The snake began to twist and rearrange itself. "G-God. It's c-crampin'."  
"Your ass? But of course. Come on, Raphael. Be a man. This is good for you. Think of all the fun we'll have once you're stretched?"  
The snake stopped moving again and Raphael sighed in relief, even though his rectum was throbbing.  
Saki smiled. "I think she's gone to sleep. She's nice and snug in your warm ass." Raphael was grateful, but then it started again. Twisting, turning stretching him. He howled in agony. "You're such a baby, Raphael," Saki mocked. "Enjoy. Your ass is so beautiful, packed so tightly. How are you other pets enjoying it?"

Don and Leo didn't answer, refusing to give Saki the satisfaction of knowing that they, too, were suffering. Raphael clenched his teeth. "Enough, P-please," he pleaded.  
"Pansy, Raphael," Saki scoffed and reached up Raphael's ass, grasping the snake and gently pulling it out. Raphael gasped, as it slid out and he suddenly felt so empty. His invaded ass throbbed and he sobbed bitterly and unashamedly. "Raphael, quit crying," Saki ordered, slapping him through the face. "It's over for now."  
"F-for n-now?"  
"She liked you very much, so after I'm done with you later, she'll play with you. Guys, remove the other snakes and clean up the pets inside, but Raphael stays with me." Bebop stayed behind with him, untied Raphael, who winced and rubbed his tender rectum. "Get some sleep, Raphael," Saki said. "I'll be back in a bit."  
"W-what d-did y-ya d-do?"  
"I stretched you a bit and the rest? It's a surprise."  
"T-tell me."  
Saki grinned. "Guess. Or if you can't, what'll hatch in approximately sixty-two days that's green and slithers?"  
Raphael's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Y-ya d-didn't."  
"Oh, I didn't, but she did. Bye for now."  
"NO!" Raphael screamed. Tears ran down his cheeks at the revolting thought. He was jokin', right? He has ta be jokin'? I dreamed this, didn't I? I'll wake up and it'll be a bad dream? Oh, God. If there is a God, let me die. I can't take any more. This and losin' Mikey is too much. He's broken me and he knows it.


	7. Don's demise

Raphael was left alone for an hour and then Saki returned, along with Bebop, Rocksteady and Malik. Raphael was huddled in a corner, knees pulled up to his chest and he was sobbing. "Sheesh. Reptile, do you do anything else but cry?" Saki sneered.  
"T-take them out of me, M-Master," Raphael begged."P-please. I c-can't c-carry s-snake eggs."  
"Don't worry, pet. When next you crap, you'll shit them out."  
"R-really?" Raphael asked, daring to look up at him.  
"Of course, but it was so much fun to watch your expression as she nestled inside of you. Guys, untie him and take him to my bedroom. I want to clean him up before the next lot of games."  
"G-games?" Raphael asked fearfully.  
"Oh, Raphael. You didn't think we were done yet, did you? Oh, you did, you stupid reptile. Playtime is only over when I say so."

Raphael was untied and taken to Saki's bedroom. The goons trained guns on him, as he showered, so he wouldn't try to escape. Afterwards, Raphael went to the bathroom and was dismayed when none of the eggs exited his rear. Hopefully they'll come out later. I can't carry snake babies. Saki looked him up and down and when he was satisfied that Raphael was clean, he said, "Back to the dungeon. Did the babies come out?"  
"N-no M-Master," Raphael said sadly.  
"Maybe later they will. Don't lose hope, reptile." Saki smiled to himself knowing that wouldn't happen. Raphael would carry the young snakes to term and there was nothing he could do about it.

Inside the dungeon, Raphael saw his remaining brothers were strapped to chairs. He was soon strapped down himself. "You okay, Raph?" Leo whispered, but Raphael couldn't even meet his eyes and stared at the ceiling instead. I'm a pussy and worthless, Raphael thought. I couldn't save Mikey and look at my bros. They're goin' through the same shit and they're still tough, whereas I just crumble. How can I call myself a man after this? I'm not. I'm a plaything, an object, Shredder's possession until he tires of me. Hopefully that'll be soon, so this livin' nightmare can be over and I'll be…"  
Saki's voice interrupted Raphael from his thoughts. "So," Saki said. "How much can you other worms take?" He whispered to his men and Raphael watched in abject fear as candles were lit. A couple of minutes later, Raphael shrieked as boiling wax was poured onto his stomach and his eyes widened, panicked. "M-Master, d-don't."  
"Like that, pet?" Saki said, smirking."  
"N-no, M-Master."  
"But you'll love this." Saki dripped hot wax onto Raphael's cock and he screamed in sheer torment. My body feels like it's on fire. I can't take anymore, Raphael thought.

"Leave him the hell alone, shredhead," Leo shouted. "If you have to abuse someone, hurt me. I can take it."  
"If you insist," Saki said. "But first I'll take care of Donatello." Saki got a poker, warmed it over a candle until it was red hot. Then he jammed it in Don's ass. Don screamed and tried to move, but his efforts were futile.

"Don!" Raph yelled. "M-Master, s-stop. T-take me."  
"Raph, don't be foolish," Leo said. "I'll do it. Take me, tingrin, and spare Raph and Don. They've been through enough."

Saki shook his head and laughed as he rammed the poker further into a shrieking Don, rupturing his colon and causing massive blood flow. Don was dead within minutes. His dying words being "I love you guys. Raph and Leo, look after one another. You're all that's left now." Saki sighed. "He went too fast. Next one I'll take my time with. What do you suggest I do now, Raphael? Answer me."  
Raphael shook his head and shut his eyes. I don't wanna see anythin' else. I just want death.  
"I said answer me, Raphael."  
"I d-don't know. D-don't h-hurt Leo. Take m-me."  
Saki laughed and tilted Raphael's chin up so their eyes met. "I'm done for today. By the way, Casey Jones and April O' Neil perished last night in a botched home robbery. Was on the news. Thought you'd like to know. Good day, reptiles. I'll see you later. Take them back to the dungeon and de-shell Donatello. Another prize for my wall."

Back in the dungeon, Leo and Raphael were locked in the same cage. Cold and frightened, they clung to one another. "Has S-Shredder g-gone, Leo?" Raphael said.  
"Yeah. It's okay, little bro. You haven't stuttered since you were a kid. I'm going to kill them."  
"I sob like a b-baby all t-the t-time. I'm w-weak."  
"No, you're not, Raph. You're my strong, little bro and nothing they can say or do will change that. You okay?"  
"N-no."  
"I'm sorry, little bro. I haven't been able to protect you." Leo's voice cracked.  
"N-not y-yer f-fault. Don't b-blame y-yerself. Y-ya okay?"  
"I'll be fine. They won't break me, Raph, and I'll get revenge on them. You'll see. You'll be okay too. I'll take care of you, little bro. I promise. No one's going to hurt you ever again. You remember when we were small? I promised you I'd always look after you."  
"Y-yeah."  
"I meant it then and I mean it now. Dry your tears, buck up your strength. We will get out of here and have our ceremony, the baby and be a family. I promise you. Have I ever let you down?"  
"N-no."  
"So I promise you I'll get us out of here. Hold onto that. Do you believe me?"  
"Y-yes," Raphael said, snuggling into Leo's chest.  
"So rest, little brother. You'll need your strength."  
"I c-can't b-believe D-Don and M-Mikey are g-gone. C-Casey and April too. Only us now, Leo."  
Leo wrapped his arms around him and said, "Tomorrow we'll fight back and get out. Raph, we will, okay?"  
"Okay, Leo, b-but I c-can't t-take any more."  
"Hold on until tomorrow, okay?" Leo pressed a kiss to Raphael's forehead.  
"Okay."  
Raphael closed his eyes, but he didn't sleep. Images of snakes and Don and Mikey's deaths clouded his dreams and he screamed most of the night, Leo by his side, both of them knowing deep down that they wouldn't escape and that death was a certainty.


	8. And then there was one

Saki and his goons came for Leonardo the next morning. The turtles clung to one another and had to be forcefully pried away. "Leo!" Raphael yelled, trying to go after him, but the cage was shut in his face and locked. "Raph, know I'll always love you," Leo said, trying to be brave. "I'll always be in your heart and will watch over you. I love you."  
"Love y-ya too," Raphael blubbered. "Leo. D-don't take h-him from m-me. He's gravid. P-please."

Bebop and Rocksteady restrained Leo, while Saki smirked, holding Leo's own katana to his throat. "Gravid? Then this will be doubly pleasing. Getting rid of Leonardo and the spawn." Leonardo locked his eyes on Raphael's golden ones and whispered, "Love you, Raph. Please be strong. Don't let them win."

As the blade sliced through Leonardo's neck, his eyes were still on Raphael. Blood flowed freely out of the wound and pooled onto the ground and Leonardo's eyes slid close. "Leo!" Raphael yelled. "Leo!" No!"  
Saki laughed and dropped Leo's corpse to the ground. "Three turtles down. One left. Don't worry, Raphael. I'm not going to kill you."  
"I w-want y-ya ta," Raphael said, tears streaming down his cheeks as he looked at his deceased mate. "D-do it n-now. P-please. D-don't w-want ta live."  
"You're going to, Raphael, and you're going to work for me. I'll give you the day to grieve, but I'll be back tonight. Bebop and Rocksteady, go de-shell Leonardo. I want his shell on the wall next to his brothers." Saki and the goons left, taking Leonardo's corpse.

Raphael slunk to the floor, his head in his hands and wept bitterly. For Leo, their unborn baby, his brothers. He was all alone and he didn't know how he was going to cope. An image of Leo flashed in his mind, the day they'd gone on their first date. His sobbing intensified and the ache in his heart was overwhelming. Leo. He's gone, Raphael thought, letting out an anguished wail. He's gone. I'm all alone. Shredder finally won and he knows it.

Saki returned at six p.m. and hung Leo's shell on the wall next to his brothers. "Hello, Raphael," he said. "How are you doing?"  
Raphael said nothing and studied the floor. He'd cried until he could no more and now just stared blankly at the floor, the same spot he'd been studying for the entire afternoon.  
"I asked you a question, Raphael." Still getting no answer, a frustrated Saki banged on the bars with a stick. Bebop and Rocksteady entered the dungeon. "Yo. boss, what do you want us to do with that turtle?"  
"Raphael is almost catatonic," Saki said, and grinned. "I've broken him. It'll be easy now to bend him to my wishes. Take him out of the cage. I want some fun."

The mutants did as told and they all went to Saki's bedroom, dumping Raphael on the bed. "Leave us," Saki said.  
"Yes, boss," Rocksteady said.

Saki slid his body onto Raphael and proceeded to take what he wanted. Raphael did and said nothing, simply lying there. Saki grunted and moaned, as he thrusted into Raphael. When he came, he gave a final grunt and shot his seed deep into Raphael. "I'm sorry you didn't enjoy that as much as I did turtle," Saki said sarcastically. He dialled a number and said, "Rocksteady, I want you and Bebop to come and fetch Raphael, clean him up and take him to his cage."  
"Yes, boss."

The mutants entered the bedroom a few minutes later and took the still out of it Raphael down to the dungeon, washing him down with a bucket of water and soap. "All done," Bebop said. "Now let's put the pet back in his cage. There's a good turtle." They shoved Raphael into his cage, locked it and walked off.

Raphael resumed staring at the floor and gently rocked back and forth singing a lullaby Splinter had sung to them when they were kids. He was broken, destroyed, and it would be a miracle if he ever recovered from all he'd endured.


	9. Troy's return

Troy returned home from Japan three weeks later. After dumping his suitcases in his room, he made his way down to the dungeon, desperate to see the turtles. They'd been on his mind the whole time he'd been overseas. He'd known better than to ask his father how they were, though, knowing it would send him in a rage and make his father question his loyalties once again. Troy checked no one was around, then picked the door with a paperclip from his pocket. Gazing around the room, he was stunned and disgusted to see three shells hanging on the wall. Dad did that, he thought angrily, clenching his fists. Dad killed them. I hope Raphael's not dead. His eyes shifted to a large cage and he spotted a figure on the floor, rocking back and forth. Troy went over to the cage, unlocked it, knelt down and crawled inside. "You don't have to be afraid," he said, looking at the emerald skinned turtle, who was essentially naked without his gear and bandanna. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just going to sit here, okay?" Troy sat down. "There you go."  
"Leo," the figure said. "Leo."  
"Raphael, is that you?" Troy inched closer and the turtle shrank back, cowering. "I'm not going to hurt you. It's Troy. Don't you remember?"  
"Leo."  
"Raphael, it's Troy. Remember me?"  
Golden eyes flickered open, then quickly shut again. "Leo," Raphael whispered. "Leo."  
Troy studied Raphael's numerous cuts and bruises and the dried blood caked on his body, especially between his legs and shook his head sadly. "What did my father do, Raphael? Did he hurt you?"  
"Leo."  
"Did he hurt Leo? What did he do, Raphael?"  
Raphael opened his eyes and muttered, "Leo, d-dead. D-Don, d-dead. M-Mikey d-dead. K-kill m-me."  
"I'm not going to, Raphael. Tell me what happened."  
"I d-don't w-want the s-snakes. I w-want Leo."  
"What snakes, Raphael?"  
"He p-put s-snake eggs in m-me. I c-can't carry them. I'm a b-boy."  
"Listen to me, Raphael. I'm going to help you, but I need you to be strong."  
"H-how? Yer Saki's s-son. W-why w-would y-ya help m-me?"

"Saki Troy Oroku," Saki boomed, entering the room. "What are you doing with that filthy creature?"  
"Nothing, Dad. I was..."  
"It's an evil turtle, Troy. How many times do I have to tell you? Do I need to get my belt and thrash it into you?" Saki said, his eyes blazing.  
"Dad, look at him. He's scared."  
"It should be. Do you know how many problems it's caused for me? How many times it humiliated me. Over and over again and those never ending sarcastic wise cracks. No, this thing deserves what it's getting."  
"He's a teenage boy, Dad. Just like me and he's..."  
"No, he's not like you. It's a disgusting, repulsive freak and you're my son. Get out of there and come for lunch."

Mia entered the room, took in Raphael and wrinkled her nose in disgust. "That's gross, Troy. You know better than to play with the prisoners. You're going to smell like it."  
"Don't care. Dad, look, you want him as a pet, right? Or do you plan on killing him?"

"A pet," Saki said. "The family pet. Raphael's accepted that. Haven't you, Raphael?"  
"Y-yes, M-Master," Raphael said, studying the ground.

Troy mentally smiled to himself as an idea hit him. "Okay, Dad. What do you think works better? Fear or love?"  
"Fear."  
"Wrong. Love. You want Raphael to never escape and willingly serve you."  
"What? He already does."

"Troy's upto something," Mia said.  
Saki held up a hand dismissively. "Continue, Troy."

"Okay, he does," Troy said. "But he probably hates you and will escape the first opportunity he gets."  
"So what are you saying, Troy?" Saki said.  
"Treat him better. Like one of us and Raphael will be devoted to you forever. He doesn't have any family and has no where to go. He'd jump at the chance. We can give him the family he doesn't have now and Dad, wouldn't it be a real triumph for you if you got Raphael to turn to the dark side? The once crime-fighting ninja now a criminal and helping you with your plans."  
Saki rubbed his jaw thoughtfully. "You have a point."  
"You could raise him as your son with me. Raphael would be so grateful, he'd do whatever you say, because he loves you. Much better than doing things out of fear."

"I still think Troy's plotting something," Mia said.  
Saki ignored her and said, "Truthfully bedding the reptile was getting boring. He's been almost catatonic the last few weeks and it's been no fun not hearing him scream. All right. Perhaps the reptile will be a useful ally. But what if he turned against me for killing his brothers?"  
"You could always say it wasn't you and given his mental state he'd believe you," Troy said, trying to swallow the feelings of revulsion at what his father had said.  
"All right then. You're a very smart boy, Troy. I'm sorry I doubted you."  
"It's fine, Dad."

Mia humphed and stalked out, mumbling under her breath. Saki smiled. "Troy, take your new brother to the bathroom and clean him up. Then bring him for lunch. See you just now."  
"Will do, Dad."

Raphael had said nothing the entire time and was still gazing at the floor. Troy grabbed one of his hands and said, "Raphael, look at me."  
The turtle glanced up and golden eyes met dark blue ones. "W-what?"  
"Did you hear what my dad just said? You're no longer going to be in this cage and will live and eat with us as one of the family."  
"B-but h-how d-does that h-help m-me?"  
"Because you'll be able to eat properly, exercise, train and no longer have to live in fear."  
"L-Leo," Raphael said, his eyes gazing at the shells on the wall, and snatching his hand away.  
"I can't change that, Raphael. I wish I could, but I'm going to help you. Do you trust me?"  
"I d-don't know."  
"You can. I have an ultimate plan, but I need you to trust me."  
"D-don't h-hurt m-me."  
"No, I won't." Troy smiled. "I know you've been hurt a lot, but you won't be anymore, Raphael. I won't let that happen." Troy held out a hand. Raphael swallowed hard and took it. "Great, Raphael. First step is the bathroom. Then lunch."

Troy and Raphael left the dungeon, still holding hands, and headed for the bathroom, passing Rocksteady on the way. "Troy, what are you doing with that thing?" Rocksteady asked. "I don't have to answer to you, mutant," Troy said coldly.  
"Tell me or I'll tell your father. That turtle's supposed to be caged."  
"My dad said he's going to eat and live with us. And he's superior to you, being my new brother, so treat him with respect. His name is Raphael."  
"What?" Rocksteady asked in amazement.  
"Ask Dad. Now get out of my damn way."

Going into the bathroom, Troy turned on the faucet and said, "Raphael, can you clean yourself?" Raphael stood awkwardly, looking at the floor. Troy smiled reassuringly. "It's okay. Get in the bath, Raphael. It's lovely and warm." Raphael slowly walked to the bath and with Troy's assistance climbed in.  
"W-water."  
"Uh huh. It's going to clean your wounds and make you feel better. Shall I help you?" Getting no reply, Troy picked up a cloth and began to wash Raphael's arms, shell and plastron, watching the water turn black with all the grime coming off of him. "Okay. You can wash yourself down there, Raphael, right?  
Raphael took the cloth from Troy and slowly washed himself with a murmured, "Thanks."  
"You're welcome," Troy said, pulling the plug. "Stand up." When Raphael did, he got the showerhead and hosed him down, getting rid of the rest of the dirt. "All done." Troy helped him out and toweled him dry. "Keep the towel on until we get to my bedroom."

Once in Troy's bedroom, he dug out jeans and a large T from his closet and said, "Try that. If it doesn't fit, I'll ask Dad to go shopping." Raphael donned the clothes, then stood, looking at the floor. "Hey," Troy said. "Look at me. You're okay now. This is my bedroom. What do you think?"  
"Leo."  
"Oh, Raphael. I'm sorry. You must miss him very much."  
Raphael nodded. "He w-was m-my life. G-gone now. I have n-nothing."  
"You have me. I'm going to help you get better, Raphael. I promise. Now let's go to lunch. You must be hungry."

The teenagers went down to lunch. Only Saki was at the table, finishing his sandwich. "You took ages, Troy," he admonished.  
"He was filthy and then we had to find clothes that fit."  
"Sit down. Hello, Raphael. Help yourself."  
Raphael glanced nervously at Troy, who said, "It's okay, Raphael. Eat."

Raphael took a bread roll, chewed and said, "W-want Leo."  
Saki ignored the comment and said, "Raphael, you are my new son and you can call me Dad just like Troy does. How would you like that? We are your new family and you have a new sister, Mia. You're very lucky that we are willing to care for you."  
"Lucky," Raphael agreed, biting into another roll. "D-dad."  
"Excellent. You will work with me, Raphael. Your ninja skills will come in handy. Perhaps you can even teach Troy a few things."  
"Y-yes."  
"Great. I'm done. Enjoy your lunch," Saki said, getting up and clapping a hand down on Raphael's hand. "Son."

After lunch, Troy took Raphael back to his bedroom and said, "I'm going to suggest you have my bed. I can sleep on the sofa over there. Until you're better, you shouldn't be alone."  
"T-thank ya."  
"Get some rest. I'm going to do some work on my PC."

Raphael climbed into bed, closed his eyes and thought, my act's workin' perfectly. I duped tin grin. I'm sorry I'm trickin' the kid. He seems like a nice guy, but I had ta do it ta escape that cage. I heard metalmouth say his son was comin' home today and I knew the kid was soft and would try ta get me outta the cage. It worked. Now all I have ta do is continue my charade for a while until I get my strength back. Then I'm gonna kill canhead. He took everythin' from me and he has ta pay. I'm gonna take great pleasure in watchin' him suffer like he made me do when he murdered my bros. My innocent bros. I miss them so much, especially Leo. Leo was my world. Silent tears ran down Raphael's cheeks onto the pillow, as he reflected on his life with his mate. Revenge is gonna be so sweet.


	10. Flashback: Madison and Tristan's story

Madison O' Brien, a thirty-one-year woman, worked, got groceries, took care of her kid and was like everyone else, except for one large detail. She wasn't human. Madison was a mutant turtle, created by John Bishop in his lab thirty-one years earlier. The man had subjected her to a barrage of experiments over the years. Each one designed to break her down, but no matter what he did, he didn't crush her spirit. It was all she had and she clung onto it desperately. When she'd turned thirteen, Bishop had brought a human boy about the same age, down to the lab.

EIGHTTEEN YEARS EARLIER

"Now be quiet, Madison," Bishop said. "You are to do this. It's time you're a mother."  
"But I'm so young," Madison said, sobbing. "And what person would want me? I'm a freak."  
"I have a handsome, young man for you, Madison. And I have no doubt you'll provide me with some babies."  
"But I don't want babies now."  
"Silence!" Bishop roared. "I'll be back now. Dry your tears. No one likes a miserable person."

Madison cried some more and thought, I don't want this. If only I could escape.

Bishop returned a few minutes later with his goons, who carried a tied-up terrified dark haired and dark blued boy with him. "Madison," he said. "This is Tristan. Tristan, this is Madison. Isn't she gorgeous?" The boy trembled and looked at the floor. "Untie him and let socialize with his new girlfriend." The goons untied the boy. "I'll be back in a while," Bishop said, locking the door and departing with his men.

Tristan fearfully raised his eyes and studied his new mate. Revulsion shot through him. No, he thought. I don't want that. I want to go home.  
"I'm Madison," Madison said. "I bet you're scared."  
"Nope. I just want to go home."  
"You won't be. Has he told you his plans?"  
"Yes, and I won't do it," Tristan said defiantly.  
"You have to or you'll die."  
"Better than being with you," Tristan hissed.  
Madison nodded. "I know I'm a freak. I don't want this either, but like you, I have no choice."  
"Suppose there are kids, what'll happen to them?"  
"He'll kill the weak ones and experiment on some. He promised I could have a couple to raise."  
"Experiments?" Tristan said, mortified. "Did he experiment on you?"  
"Yes. I was the result of an experiment and he's subjected me to many."  
"You might be weird, but even you don't deserve that."

The door opened and Bishop said, "You done talking? Let's get going." He forced the couple to undress and watched as they copulated, a large smirk on his face. "Wonderful. We'll soon have babies." Over the next few days, Tristan and Madison copulated frequently, neither enjoying it.

Two weeks later, Madison experienced her first bout of morning sickness. Bishop was delighted. Six months after that Madison laid an egg and two months after that, it hatched and she and Tristan had a baby boy. He looked just like his mother, same sea green skin, same brown eyes. Tristan had been disgusted at first that such a thing had part of his DNA, but he'd quickly gotten over that and had bonded with his son. They named him Tristan Sean and gave him his father's surname, O' Brien. Tristan grew to love Madison, too, to his surprise and she loved him. Apart from Bishop's torture and yearning to be free, they were happy.

FOURTEEN YEARS EARLIER

Madison and Tristan had many babies, but none of them survived past the first trimester. Then one day, Madison discovered she was pregnant again. This time the baby lived to be full term and when it hatched, the couple were floored. A baby boy, but he was human and looked just like his father. They named him Troy Taine and just like his big brother, he was adored. The couple plotted to escape and managed it a week later. Tristan knew he couldn't go home with his family and for a week they stayed in abandoned warehouses surviving on food from restaurant dust bins, but with two young kids, Tristan and Madison knew they wouldn't be able to do that much longer. "What should we do?" Madison asked, snuggling a crying Troy to her chest. "We can't live like this forever."  
"We'll have to have the kids adopted," Tristan said sadly. "It's the only way they can have a good future. When we're financially secure, we can find them and be a family again."  
"Be real, Trist. No one would adopt a mutant baby."  
"No, but they'd adopt Troy. My dad has a friend named Saki Oroku. He and his wife, Grace, have always wanted a baby boy. Saki's very rich and I know Troy would have all he needs. I can go now."  
"And what about Tristan jr?"  
"We can maybe cope with one kid, Maddy. I'll do yard work, odd jobs, find us a really cheap place to stay and you can be home with him. We'll figure things out."  
"Can we wait until the morning for you to take Troy? Please."  
"Maddy, no we have to do it now. Tomorrow is just delaying the inevitable. I don't want to do this either." Tears ran down his cheeks as he gazed at his youngest son.  
Madison swallowed hard and said, "Then do it. But tell them we will come back for him. Tell them." She smothered Troy with kisses and whispered, "I love you, my little angel. Mommy loves you so much. Be good for your new mommy and daddy until we come for you. Trist, say bye-bye to your brother." Little Tristan kissed his baby brother and Tristan took Troy from a weeping Madison. "I'll be back soon, Maddy. We're doing the right thing."

Tristan made his way that hot, June afternoon, to Saki Oroku's house, rang the bell and waited. Saki himself opened the door. "Tristan," he said. "Hi. What brings you here?"  
"Hi, Uncle Oroku," Tristan said. "I'd like you to meet my son, Troy."  
"He's beautiful. Want to come in?"  
"No. I can't care for him and you've always wanted a son. Will you take him?"  
"A baby isn't something you just hand over, Tristan."  
"I realize that. I'll go with you to the adoption agency tomorrow. Sign papers. He's yours. With one request. My girlfriend and I want him back when we're financially settled."  
"But that would disrupt the young baby's life and look at you, you're only seventeen. You don't have a job, you're still in school, so we're talking realistically in your late thirties. He'll be over eighteen then. Much better to be reunited then."  
"You're right, so?"  
"So closed adoption. It's less traumatic for everyone concerned."  
"All right. But please give him an amazing life. Please and please keep his first name. It was the name of my best friend who died and..."  
"I promise I will," Saki said, taking the baby from him. "And how does his mother feel?"  
"She loves him just as much as I do. It was a joint decision that we didn't like, but knew it was necessary." Tristan rattled off the name of an adoption agency in town and he and Saki arranged to meet there the next morning. Then Tristan bent down, kissed his infant son tenderly and said, "Troy, I love you. I'll always love you. Be good for your parents. Thank you, Uncle Oroku."  
"No, thank you," Saki said, tears in his eyes. "You've given me a precious gift. I'll give him a great life. When was he born?"  
"June sixteenth at 10 a.m. Thank you again. I better go. See you tomorrow."  
Tristan left, tears streaming down his cheeks.

PRESENT DAY

Madison O' Brien woke and looked beside her, but her husband wasn't there. Padding into the kitchen, she found Tristan and their seventeen-year-old son at the kitchen table. "Morning guys," she said, bending down and kissing her husband. "You boys slept okay?"  
"Hi, hon," Tristan said. "Yes. I was just telling our boy about my promotion at work." Tristan had worked his way up from bank teller.

"Dad's now vice president of the bank," Tristan jr said proudly. "That's so awesome, Mom. Does that mean we can get Troy back now?"  
"No," Madison said. "Your father and I have tried repeatedly to get him back, but it was a closed adoption. Nothing we can do until he's eighteen. If he wants, he can find us."  
"But eighteen is far away for him. Four long years."  
"I know, baby, but there's nothing we can do. Oroku's been generous over the years, sending photos of your brother and school reports. He's homeschooled, but is such a smart boy. Even studying French."  
"It sucks."  
"I agree. I miss him, too. Not a day goes by that I don't think about him. But he sounds like he's being treated well."  
"I'm going to my room," Tristan jr said, shoving his chair back angrily and storming out.

"He wants his brother," Tristan said. "Can't blame him. I do, too, Maddy."  
"Well we can't, honey. Until he's eighteen. That was the agreement."

Tristan jr turned on his laptop. He'd often thought about contacting his brother, but had never done so before, knowing it was forbidden. But this time he didn't care. Damn the consequences, he thought. He found Saki's home number online, dialled and waited. "Hi," a male voice said.  
"Is that Saki Troy?"  
"Speaking. Can I help you?"  
"Hi. My name is..."  
"Yeah?"  
"Sam Denton. I'm an old friend of your biological father. Meet me at Central Park at ten tonight. I have something he wanted you to have when you turned fourteen."  
"Huh? What?"  
"So will you be there?'  
Troy desperately wanted to know more about his father. All he knew was that he'd been killed in a car crash at seventeen. Weeks after his birth. "I'll be there. How do I know what you look like Mr. Denton?"  
"Sam."  
"Okay, Sam."  
"I know what you look like. I'll find you. See you then."  
Tristan hung up the phone, a large grin on his face. I'm going to see my baby brother, he thought. I can't wait. And I'll bring him home to see Dad and Mom.


	11. The brothers are reunited

Shortly after nine, Troy shut down his laptop and prepared to climb out of his window, when a deep voice said, "W-what are y-ya doin'?" He glanced up and saw Raphael standing before him. "I thought you were asleep, Raphael."  
"W-woke up w-when y-ya were on the phone."  
"Oh. I'm going out. Go back to bed."  
"N-no. Y-ya shouldn't b-be out on y-yer own. I'll come w-with ya. G-get m-me m-my b-belt and w-weapons. I know y-yer dad has them somewhere."  
"I honestly think you should stay here, Raphael. You've been through a lot."  
"D-don't b-baby me! Y-ya've b-been the only nice person ta m-me and I don't w-want ta lose ya."  
Troy sighed. "I'm merely meeting someone my bio dad knew."  
"Y-yer adopted?"  
"Yeah. My mom was a crack whore teenager when she gave birth to me and my dad died in a car crash weeks after my birth. The Oroku clan took me in. Lucky me, hey? I suppose it could have been worse. I could have been placed in foster care."  
"Life with Oroku Saki ain't great, though. He's a psycho."  
Troy stared at him in surprise and said, "You're not stuttering, Raphael."  
Caught out, Raphael said, "I said ya can call me Raph. Get my weapons and I'll tell ya on the way ta the park."  
"So you lied to me, Raph, about your stuttering?"  
"NOW."  
"All right. Sheesh."

Troy returned a few minutes later with the belt and weapons. Handing them to Raphael, he said, "How could you lie to me? I've been nothing but nice to you."  
Raphael donned his belt and weapons and said, "It ain't personal. I'll tell ya after yer meetin'. Ready?"  
"Yeah."

They climbed out of the window and went to Central Park, arriving fifteen minutes before the time. Tristan jr was already there. Spotting Troy and a guy he didn't recognize, he approached them and said, "Hi, Troy. I'm the guy you spoke to on the phone."  
"You're a turtle!" Troy said, his jaw dropping. "I thought there were only four turtles and three of them are dead. Raph's the remaining one." He pointed at Raphael.  
"Nope. There's me and my mom. Or shall I say our mom. Nice to finally meet you, little brother, and hi, Raphael."

"Hi," Raphael said, standing closer to Troy, feeling protective of him.

"Mom? I don't understand?" Troy said.  
"Basically our mom was the product of a lab experiment," Tristan jr said. "When she was a teenager she met Dad and they were forced to have kids, resulting in me. Three years later, you came along. Dad and Mom managed to escape, but they had little money and could only keep me, so Dad took you to Saki and had you adopted by him. Saki was an old family friend. You were human, taking after Dad, and had the best shot at a normal life."

"Was the crackpot performin' the experiments called Bishop?" Raphael asked.  
Tristan jr nodded. "How did you know?"  
"Sounds like somethin' he'd do! Know from experience what he's like."

Troy gripped the bench, his legs feeling like jelly. Steadying himself, he said, "So you want me to feel sorry for the woman who was a lab experiment? I won't. She was a teenage crack whore! And she gave me up because she never wanted me. And my bio dad died in a car crash."  
"No," Tristan jr said. "None of that's true. Mom never did drugs and she never wanted to give you up. Dad isn't dead either. I live with both of them. Their names are Madison and Tristan O' Brien. Oh, I haven't given you my name. I'm Tristan jr. Saki told you those lies, didn't he, so you wouldn't look for us when you turned eighteen? The fucking bastard."  
"I guess so. I thought I wasn't wanted."  
"No. You were always wanted, Troy. At least they kept the name our parents gave you. Would you like to meet them? Come home with me?"  
"I don't know. This is a lot to absorb."  
"I understand. I can give you my phone number and you can call me when you're ready. We'd love to have you back home, Troy. You have no idea how much you were loved and missed."  
"Why didn't you guys look for me if you loved me so much?" Troy demanded.

"Maybe it was a closed adoption and they were denied contact," Raphael suggested. "And ya could go lookin' for them when ya turned eighteen. Oroku Saki and his family didn't want ya ta, so they spun those lies."  
"Yes, it was," Tristan jr said. "But Saki sent us photos and your school reports over the years. You're a very smart kid. Must get it from Dad. Mom's not stupid, but Dad's the brains of the family. So I'll give you my number and you can decide. No pressure, Troy."

"Okay," Troy said. He and Tristan swapped numbers.  
"So," Tristan said. "You a lab experiment, too, Raphael?"

"Sort of," Raphael said. "Me and my bros fell into a puddle of goo known as mutagen and turned into mutant turtles. Troy's right. There were four of us, but my bros died."  
"I'm sorry," Tristan jr said. "Must be tough on you."  
"It is, but Troy's been really nice ta me. And..." Raphael swallowed hard. "I'm grateful."

"I'm going home," Troy said. "I have a lot to think about. Come on, Raphael. Bye, Tristan."  
"Later, Troy. You can call me anytime, okay?"

"See ya," Raphael said, walking off with Troy.

When they got home and had climbed back in through the window, Troy said, "What would you do, Raph?"  
"Bout what?"  
"If you discovered that your bio dad was alive and your mother wasn't what your adoptive parents said she was?"  
"I'd be mad with my adoptive parents," Raphael said, sitting down on the bed.  
"And would you confront them?"  
"I think confrontin' the Oroku clan's pointless. They're too far up their asses with their bullshit."  
Troy smiled and sat down on a chair near the bed. "What a picture you paint."  
"I think ya should go see yer bio family without tellin' anyone and then decide who ya believe."  
"But who do you believe?"  
"I like ta think I'm a good judge of character. My gut tells me Tristan jr's not lyin' and yer adopted family is."  
"Yeah, my gut said that too. I'll call Tristan tomorrow. Will you come with me when I go see my bio parents?"  
"Course I will. Ya've been so nice ta me. Least I can do."  
"Thanks. Now can we discuss what we talked about earlier? Was that stuttering thing and your catatonic trance an act?"  
"No. After Leo died, I was almost catatonic, but I still felt all yer dad did ta me. I was there, feelin' it all, as he hurt me over and over again. Each thrust, takin' what he wanted, tauntin' me, takin' delight that I'd cracked."  
"I'm so sorry," Troy said, his eyes filling with tears. He grabbed Raphael's hand and added, "I'm sorry. I wish I could have stopped it."  
"Nothin' ya could have done or said would have stopped the Shredder. He was on a mission ta destroy me and my bros. After a while of being in that trance, I came outta it, but I pretended I was still in it, because I had a feelin' that Shredder wanted ta hear me scream and if I didn't, it was no fun torturin' me anymore. I was right. He no longer saw me as fun and ignored me. I never said a word those entire three weeks ya were gone. Then I heard ya were comin' home and I thought if I spoke and stuttered, ya'd feel sorry for me and take me outta the cage, which ya did. I'm sorry for deceivin' ya 'bout the stutterin', but I am traumatized, Troy. That ain't no act. I'm hurtin' and I miss my bros, especially Leo. He was expectin', but Shredder didn't care and still murdered him!" Tears rolled down Raphael's cheeks. "I ain't one ta cry, but..."  
Troy scooted his chair closer and folded Raphael into a hug. "It's okay, Raph," he said, rubbing his shell. "I have you. It's going to be okay. I'm here and I'll see if we can get a doctor to help you."  
"What doctor would help a mutant turtle?" Raphael said, pulling away.  
"I see Dr. Javadi. My family thinks I have issues and he prescribes me pills for depression and my other behavioral issues they think I have."  
"Bullshit. There ain't nothin' wrong with ya."  
"I am depressed, though."  
"Yeah, but I bet if you didn't live here, ya wouldn't be depressed no more."  
"Maybe. But I'll call Dr. Javadi and if Dad won't pay for him, I'll pay out of my allowance. You can talk to me, but a professional's better."  
"Thank ya. You know Leo would have liked ya if he'd gotten ta know ya. Yer an awesome person, Troy, and if it weren't for ya I'd have probably died."  
Troy smiled. "Things will get better, Raph. I promise. Now get some rest." Troy stood up to go to his mattress.  
"No," Raphael said. "Can ya stay with me? Please."  
"Okay. I'll be back now. I'm just changing."

Raphael stripped off his weapons and belt, put them on the dresser and crawled into bed. Troy appeared a few minutes later in shorts and a T and locked the door. Then he climbed into bed, turned off the light and said, "Night, Raph. Sleep well."  
"Ya, too. Hey, Troy?"  
"Yeah?" Troy said, turning to face him.  
"I'll go along with that son act ya suggested with Shredder until I'm better, but ya have ta know I'll get my revenge for all he did. And ya will have ta decide where yer loyalties lie. Ya can't be friends with me and yer dad."  
"I know and I've decided, Raph."  
"Ya have?"  
"I despise my dad and all he stands for. I hate him for what he did to you, your brothers and for all the lies he's told me. I'm on your side and I'll pretend to be on his until you're better."  
Raphael smiled for the first time in a long time. "Then we're gonna be good friends. Know I have yer back."  
"I have yours."  
Raphael reached out and took his hand. Squeezing it, he said, "Thank ya for helpin' me. I'm so grateful ta ya. Night, Troy," he said, lying down, closing his eyes, his hand still in Troy's. "Night," Troy said, feeling electricity flow through his body at Raphael's touch and an ache in his groin. No, no, don't think about that, he thought. That's the last thing Raph needs right now. Go to sleep and think pure thoughts. Troy watched Raphael sleep for a long time and thought, I'm going to do all I can to help him and I'm going to meet my bio family. I wonder what they'll think of me. Then he closed his eyes and fell fast asleep.


	12. Forging bonds

The next morning, Raphael woke up shortly after five and went to sit by the window, watching the dawn break with its mix of orange and pink. Raphael heaved a deep sigh, as he thought of all the sunsets he and Leo had shared and the ones they never would. All because of that psycho, Raphael thought, blinking back tears. He took everythin' from me and he's gonna pay. "It's gorgeous, isn't it?" Troy said, suddenly appearing. Raphael jumped, hearing his voice. "Sorry, Raph. Didn't mean to startle you."  
"It's fine. I was just thinkin'. Ya believe there's an afterlife?"  
"Yeah, I do believe in it. You're religious, Raph?"  
"Never been, but I'd like ta believe there is an afterlife. That Leo's…"Raphael swallowed hard, a lump in his throat. "That Leo's okay and happy and healthy and he's with the baby and they're watchin' over me. And that my other bros are there, too. Yer religious?"  
"Dad's been teaching me the Buddhist way for as long as I can remember, but I don't buy into it. I believe in Jesus and the Conception and essentially the Roman Catholic views. I believe that people go to Heaven when they die and they watch over their loved one and are angels. Raphael was an angel. Did you know that?"  
"No."  
"Well, he was. Would you like some coffee?"  
"Thanks, Troy."  
"I'll be back now."

Troy went downstairs, made coffee and returned to the bedroom. Raphael was still gazing at the view. "Here you go, Raph," he said, handing him his cup.  
"Thanks," Raphael said, taking a sip. "Does yer God believe in vengeance?"  
"No, he believes in peace and love, but…"  
"So if ya follow me and help me defeat yer father, yer goin' against what ya believe in."  
"Yeah."  
"Could ya live with yerself doin' that?"  
"Yeah, Raph. I can. Don't worry about me. What matters is you."  
"Ya sure ya can do this?"  
Troy nodded. "Yes, Raph."  
"There's gonna be bloodshed, Troy. Ya need ta understand that."  
"I do, Raph."  
"Question. Why are ya so willin' ta help me?"  
"I told you why and also because we're a lot alike. We both have no one else. Sure, I have my bio parents, but I don't know them and you're the only one I trust. You're my friend and I want to help. I never wanted Dad to hurt your brothers. I begged him not to."  
"I know. Ya ain't like that shitbag. Yer a good guy and yeah, my friend. I trust ya. I ain't one ta trust easily, so I hope…."  
"I won't break your trust, Raph. You can count on me."  
"Good. What time is breakfast in this shithole?"  
"Seven."  
"Ya have a dojo where I can train until then? I need ta bulk up."  
"Sure."

Raphael donned his weapons and gear and Troy took him to the dojo. Troy watched him lift weights, his muscles rippling and sweat glistening on his broad shoulders. Raphael was truly a gorgeous specimen. Casting his eyes down Raphael's body, Troy took in his thighs, calves and his beautifully toned legs and butt and felt a deep ache in his core. "What?" Raphael asked, feeling someone looking at him and setting down his weights.  
"Um, nothing."  
"Wanna spar? I could use the practice."  
"Sure," Troy said, shifting his eyes away from Raphael and grabbing his katana from the weapons rack.  
"Ya use a katana?" Raphael asked.  
"Yeah. Is that a problem?"  
"Let's practice hand-ta-hand rather. Ya ready?"

Troy and Raphael got in their fighting stances, Troy trying not to stare at the emerald turtle. Suddenly, Raphael lunged, but Troy was quick to block his strike. "Great job," Raphael said. "But ya won't win."  
"We'll see about that."  
Raphael lunged again, but Troy was faster and swept the turtle's legs from underneath him, causing him to crash onto the floor, carapace down. "Looks like I win," Troy said, and smiled. "Ya got lucky," Raphael said, getting to his feet and lunging at Troy, catching him unawares and sending him to the floor. "Ready ta call uncle," Raphael said, pinning a gasping Troy's hands behind his back. "I win, Troy."  
"Lucky!" Troy looked up at Raphael's golden eyes and sucked in a deep breath. It was now or never. As Raphael stared down at him, smirking, Troy raised his head and planted a kiss on Raphael's mouth.

Raphael's eyes widened in shock, but he found himself returning the kiss, which turned passionate and fierce. Hands groped, exploring, tugging, shedding clothes, as the kisses and touches became more intimate. Lost in his grief for Leo, Raphael submitted to the gentle kisses and petting and he soon dropped down. Stroking his cock until it was erect, he then lined it up with Troy's entrance and began to thrust, watching Troy's eyes roll back in his head as he slammed at his sweet spot, blood dripping from his ass, because it was his first time. Raphael churred and began to thrust harder and deeper. "Leo," he said, letting out a low and deep rumble. "Ah, Leo!" Eyes glazed and hazy with lust, Raphael kept pounding, yelling Leo's name, until he came with a loud roar, shooting his seed deep into Troy and collapsing on the floor, panting. Troy came a minute later, coating Raph's plastron with his essence.

"I'm sorry," Troy said breathlessly, and wincing at the pain. "That shouldn't have happened."  
"No," Raphael agreed. "But it did. And it can't happen again."  
"Ever?" Troy asked sadly.  
"Ya okay?"  
"That was my first time. It's sore but I'll be all right."  
"I didn't mean ta hurt ya. Oh, shit."  
"It's fine, Raph. I wanted it. I wanted you."  
Raphael sighed and said, "Yer a great guy, Troy. I like ya, but I'm still dealin' with losin' Leo. I ain't ready for a relationship and it ain't fair on ya if we do it again. Ya know I don't love ya."  
"But you like me and it could grow into love someday."  
Raphael nodded. "It could, but I need time ta grieve. I think yer great, but me and Leo were together for two years and I can't just move on so quickly. It would be like he never mattered, that I never loved him. Ya understand?"  
"Yes," Troy said, swallowing down his disappointment.  
"So we're good?"  
"Uh huh. I like you a lot, Raph, and I'm sorry if I made you feel bad."  
"Are you kiddin'? Ya've made me feel the most alive in weeks. I was numb before. Thank ya for bringin' me back. Ya've been so good ta me and I'll never forget it."  
"Sounds like you're planning on leaving."  
"I ain't gonna live here forever. Ya know that. I got plans. Still friends?"  
"Of course. I'm here for you, Raph."  
"Breakfast?"  
"Sure."

The teenagers dressed and went to the dining room, Troy trying not to grimace at the unfamiliar pain in his extremities, and sat down at the table Saki, Mia and Grace were already there. "Morning, my sons," Saki said.  
Raphael tried not to flinch at his words and said, "Hi, Dad, Mom, Mia."

"Hello," Mia said. "Morning, little brother."  
"Hi," Troy said, picking up a piece of toast and buttering it. "Hi, Mom and Dad." He winced, as a stab of pain hit him.

"Good morning," Grace said. "It's such a stunning day. We are so blessed to be alive and to enjoy it. What have you boys planned for today?"  
"I heard noises from the dojo earlier," Saki said. "Getting back into practicing, Raphael?" What's wrong with you, Troy? Did you hurt yourself?"

"Yeah, Dad," Raphael said. "I beat Troy. Didn't I, Troy?"  
"You got lucky, Raph. We'll see how you fair next time and I'm okay, Dad."  
Raphael chuckled and picked up a croissant. Spreading butter and jam on it, he glanced at Saki and thought, ya bastard. Enjoy yer remainin' days."

"I found another of your sick magazines, Troy," Saki said. "You really think I wouldn't find it? Hidden under the lounge couch. It's repulsive. Males kissing males and other disgusting acts…."  
"Saki, please let's not discuss this at breakfast," Grace said. "Please."  
"No, we're going to have it out now. This is wrong, Troy. Morally wrong. You're a boy and you should like females."

Raphael's anger was starting to flare. How he wanted to smack his fist into Saki's face. How dare he talk ta Troy like that and treat him like he was a degenerate. "May I interject?" Raphael asked, watching Troy's cheeks redden and him lower his head.  
"Stay out of this, Raphael," Saki barked.  
"No. Love is love, Dad. So Troy likes boys. Big deal. There are worse things than bein' gay. Like…"  
"Shut up, Raphael. This isn't your business!"  
"YES IT IS. He's my brother. It's my business and ya…"  
Saki smacked Troy across the face and said, "Go to your room. You're grounded for bringing that filth into my home. Two more months added on to your punishment. And, as for you, Raphael, same applies. Both of you go to your room now."

Shoving their chairs back, both boys shot Saki a look of anger and stormed to their bedroom, slamming the door and locking it. "Ya okay, Troy?" Raphael asked.  
"No," Troy said, as he began rifling through drawers.  
"Stop and look at me."  
"Why?"  
"Just stop."  
Troy did and stared at him, tears in his eyes. "I can't stay here another second, Raph."  
Raphael pulled him into a hug and Troy sobbed bitterly, resting his head against his plastron. "Shh. It's gonna be okay. We just have ta tough things out a bit longer, okay?"  
"I can't. I want ta kill him right now. Those things he says, the way he makes me feel."  
"Soon, Troy. Soon. Hold on a bit longer, okay? I'm here."

Troy started to cry again and Raphael, who was always better with actions than words, pushed him back gently onto the bed. "Raph, what are you doing?" Troy asked.  
"Helpin' ya like ya helped me. Lie back." Raphael undressed him and tenderly kissed him all over, leaving soft kisses down Troy's chest, his thighs, his legs. "Sh," Raphael mumbled. "Just relax and let me help ya." Troy was soon erect and Raphael followed suit a few minutes later, dropping down and emitting a churr, as he thrust in and out of Troy, hitting his sweet spot repeatedly, causing Troy to groan in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Troy was the first to climax, shooting his seed all over Raphael's plastron. Raphael came a minute later with a load churr, his essence spurting deep into Troy's core. "Feel better?" Raphael asked, getting off Troy and lying down.  
"A little. Why did you do that?"  
"Ta make ya feel better. I'm not always good with words, so I use actions ta show how I feel. I'll help ya heal from yer shit life and ya will always have me. I'm attracted ta ya and I wanna help ya. Leo would…It's complicated, but that's how I feel. It's not love right now…"  
"I know. Closeness. You need it and I need it, but there's a spark between us. Is that what you mean? You think it could grow into something more?"  
"Yeah. Definitely. But if yer with me, ya know ya won't have this life anymore. The money, the fancy house."  
"Don't care."  
"If we fail in our mission and shithead don't die, ya will have his wrath. He'll see ya as a traitor."  
"Doesn't bug me, Raph," Troy said, sleepily, snuggling up against him. "I'll be fine as long as I'm with you. You make me feel safe." Troy closed his eyes and was soon fast asleep.  
I'm sorry, Leo, Raphael thought. I didn't mean ta sleep with him. It don't mean that I don't love ya. I always will, but he needs me and I need the closeness. Without it, I'll just crumble. I hope ya understand and know that I'm still gonna get vengeance. I'll never rest until I do. Raphael closed his golden eyes and was soon fast asleep, snoring gently.

Up in Heaven, Leo had watched the new lovers and thought, Raph, I understand. Troy needs you and you two will heal one another. You deserve another shot at love and while I'll always love and miss you, I'm happy that you've found it and I'll always watch over and protect you. Be happy, Raph, and don't throw this chance at happiness away.


	13. A second shot at life

Up in Heaven, Leo was watching Raphael sleep, when Mikey and Don approached him. "Leo!" Mikey said, throwing his arms around him. "Big bro. Thought we'd never find you. Heaven is a huge place. At least I think it is Heaven."  
"Mikey!" Leo said, his eyes filling with tears. "Donnie, how I missed you guys!" Leo reached out his arms and they all hugged.

"Missed you too, Leo," Don said, pulling away, tears running down his face. "Is that Raph down there with that kid? You were right. He was attracted to him."  
Leo shrugged. "I'm dead and Raph deserves to be happy. I'm not mad. Just sad that I'm not there with him. We had plans and they're all gone. That Troy kid seems kind of nice, though, but I have to admit it was hard watching Raph mate with him. Not once but twice."

"I'd be weirded out too," Mikey said, pulling a face. "Have you seen April or Casey yet, Leo?"  
"No and I'm still gravid too. Been puking my guts out. Everything is the same. We're just not alive. Look at Raph. He's so beautiful," Leo said, and sighed wistfully.

"It kind of sucks here," Don complained. "No gadgets. If I'm dead, it would have been nice to have a lab to have something to do. Just endless clouds and harps. I'm so bored, Leo."  
"Me too. No dojo. I have my weapons, but sparring on my own is boring."

"There's a pizzeria, though," Mikey said. "Me and Don have gone there several times, but that's all there is to do. And I haven't seen Sensei either. Maybe he's not…"

"My sons!" Splinter exclaimed, walking towards them. "I have searched long and hard for you since I saw the Shredder murder you."  
"Dad!" the brothers said in unison, running towards him, tears running down their faces and folding Splinter into a hug. The aged rat blinked back tears and held them tightly.

After some time, they all pulled away, but before anyone could comment, an old man approached them. He had a long beard, was dressed all in white and he carried a large book. "You can call me Michael," he said. "And I am one of the angels. You three are the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and you are their Sensei, Splinter."  
"Yes," Splinter said.  
Michael flipped through the book and said, "Leonardo, you, Donatello and Michelangelo have been brave and noble warriors. Fighting crime and helping others, even when your safety was at stake."

"Yes," Leo said, wondering where Michael was going with things. "We did our best to protect the city, Michael, but we could not save each other from the Shredder. Only Raphael survived when he was kidnapped. But we have no regrets with all we did to try and make the city a safer place. I just miss Raphael."  
"I know, Leonardo. I have seen it all and it's on record. You boys are a credit and your Sensei should be proud of you."

"I am," Splinter said, and smiled. "My sons are my pride and joy, Michael."  
"Leonardo, I understand you're gravid. Five weeks along to be exact. I know everything, so do not be shocked."

"I am, Michael," Leo said. "Mine and Raph's first."  
"Congratulations. You're probably wondering why I'm here, but I have been told by the Great Man to send you back to earth. You'll find April and Casey at their apartment."  
"Really?" Leo said, his face lighting up. "But why are you sending us back?"  
"The Great Man thinks you deserve to be sent back. Don't question Him, Leonardo. Just go. Raphael is waiting for you. Farewell. I shall not see you for many years to come. Hundreds of years."

"Oh, wow!" Mikey shrieked, clutching Don. "We're going back! Is Sensei going back too, Michael?"  
"Yes. You'll find yourself at your lair, but not you, Leonardo. You'll be elsewhere. Farewell," Michael said, and raised a hand.

Michael mumbled a few words and Don, Mikey, and Splinter found themselves back at the lair. "Wow, we're really home," Don said. "Feels like we never left!" he added, gazing around the lair. "Pizza time!" Mikey said. "I'm starving."

"No," Splinter said. "We must formulate a plan to bring Raphael and Leonardo home. I assume that's where Michael sent Leonardo. We shall discuss this in your lab, Donatello."  
"Hai, Sensei. And I'll call April and Casey to come over."

"You just want to see your girlfriend, dude," Mikey teased.  
"She's not my girlfriend, Mikey," Don said, reddening. "Not yet anyway," he mumbled under his breath.

The trio went to the lab and started to discuss their plan of action.

Back at Saki's place, Leo landed with a hard thud on the ground and grunted. "Damn. Where the hell am I, he thought?" Then his eyes landed on a sleeping Raph and he smiled. "Raph. It's true. I'm alive and there's Raph."  
"Leo," a fast asleep Raph muttered. "Leo, oh, Leo."  
"Raphie," Leo whispered, staring at his mate. "Raphie." Leo tentatively reached out a hand and touched Raph's arm. Almost immediately, Leo's arm was gripped and he had to step back to avoid a punch. Raph had obviously been having a nightmare. Opening his eyes, Raph's jaw dropped, as he took in his mate. "L...Leo," Raph whispered, so as not to wake Troy. "I'm dreamin', ain't I? I'm seein' things."  
"Touch me. Go on. I'm not an illusion, Raphie."

Raph got out of bed and touched Leo's arm. Then his face broke out into a grin. "Leo, yer alive," he said. "Really? But how? Ya were dead. I saw it happen. Oh, Leo. Yer really here!"  
"Yes. Aren't you going to give me a…." Leo's sentence was cut off as Raph pulled him close, nuzzling his face against Leo's and sobbing openly.  
"I missed ya, Leo, so, so much. Thought ya were gone forever," Raph choked out.  
"I'm here now, Raphie, and we have hundreds of years together," Leo said, tears also falling down his cheeks.  
"Never leave me again."  
"I won't."

They pulled away and Raph said, "Let's go into the bathroom and talk. Troy's a deep sleeper, so he probably never heard any of this."  
"Okay."

The lovers went into the bathroom and Raph said, clutching Leo's hand, "Did the others come back or just ya?"  
"All of us, including Casey, April and Sensei."  
"Sensei too?" Raph said, and smiled. "Dad's alive?"  
"Yes. The Great Being said we'd done so much good, he was sending us back to earth."  
"And the baby?"  
"Same. We're going to be parents, Raphie, and now we can have the ceremony. Unless you like Troy. I know you guys were intimate."  
"I was grief-stricken, Leo. Didn't mean anythin'. Maybe it would have grown into love, but I'll never know now, and I don't wanna know. Yer here and yer all I'll ever want, Leo," Raph said and pressed his lips onto Leo's. They kissed deeply, holding on like they never wanted to let go.

When they finally broke apart, Leo was about to comment when his phone dinged. Reading the message, he said, "That was Don. They're discussing how to free us, Raph, but no need. We can just leave via the window. We'll get our revenge when we're ready. For now all I want to do is go home and never let you go."  
"We should take Troy with us. His life is shit, Leo. Saki's deranged and beats the kid. He needs a place of safety and he can get it with us."  
"Are you insane, Raph? Saki will go nuts if we take his son."  
"He's nuts anyway, Leo. Troy's a good kid. Ya can't leave him in this hellhole and he's been good ta me."  
"I know how good he's been," Leo said dryly, making Raph flush.  
"Told ya it meant…"  
"Fine. We'll take him, but I hope he can be trusted. I'll text the guys not to come."

They went back to the bedroom and Raph shook Troy awake. "Troy," he said. "We gotta split."  
"What? Why?" Troy asked sleepily, opening his eyes. They landed on Leo and he said in shock. "Leonardo?"

"Yes," Leo said, looking up from his phone. "It's a long story, kid, but we have to leave now. I'll fill you in later. Get dressed, Raph."  
"Yes, Leo," Raph said, looking at him tenderly and quickly dressing. "Troy," Raph continued. "Leo and I agreed that ya could come with us."

"What about revenge?" Troy asked.  
"We'll get that later," Leo said. "But for now, we want to just be with our family. You coming or not?"

"You don't have to ask me again," Troy said, quickly dressing and grabbing his wallet.

As they jumped out of the window and headed back to the lair, Leo held onto Raph's hand and thought, thank You for bringing me back to Raph. As for Shredder, we will get our revenge and we won't rest until he's dead.


	14. Home

Once back at the lair, Troy stood to one side, feeling a bit awkward, while Leo and Raph were bear hugged by a sobbing Mikey and Don. Unable to prevent their own tears, Leo and Raphael clung to their brothers, overjoyed that they were all together once again. Splinter waited for his sons to finish embracing, a smile tugging at his lips. "I can't believe we're together again," Mikey said, finally pulling away.

"Me either," Leo said, pulling away, but holding Raphael's hand tightly, not wanting to let go.

"Shredder is going to pay big time," Don said.

"Yes, my sons, he will," Splinter said, "But that will have to wait until you regain your strength. Come here, my sons. I have missed you so," he added, opening his arms. His sons ran to him and hugged him fiercely, making the aged rat smile.

"We missed you too, Sensei," Raphael choked out. "So much. I can't believe yer back. That yer all back. Feels like a dream."

"It is not a dream, Raphael," Splinter said, when they'd all disengaged. "We are all together again, but who is this young man?"

"Sensei, this is Saki Troy, Shredder's adopted son. Troy, this is our Sensei, Splinter. Life with Shredder is awful, so I thought he could come with us. He's a good person, Sensei, and was good ta me and he hates Shredder just as much as we do. The guy was constantly beatin' and beratin' him and he don't deserve that."

"I see," Splinter said, stroking his whiskers thoughtfully. "Troy, you do understand that your father will be displeased about your alliance with us."

"I don't care, Mr. Splinter."

"Hamato," Leo corrected. "We call him Sensei and he is Splinter, but his surname and ours is Hamato."

"Oh, sorry," Troy said. "Mr. Hamato, I don't give a damn what my adoptive father thinks. All my life he's been abusive and I don't want to go back. I'd rather have pins stuck in my eyes than be one second in his presence. And I am truly sorry for everything he's done. If I could undo it, I would. It crushed me when he hurt the guys and there was nothing I could do."

"There was," Leo said. "You could have freed us, but no, you went back upstairs and went on with your life while he slaughtered us."

"Leo," Raphael said, laying a hand on his shoulder. "It wasn't Troy's fault. He was…"

"Don't defend him, Raph. He could have tried to help us at least!"

"This isn't 'bout that, is it, Leo?" Raphael demanded. "This is 'bout somethin' else. Ya don't trust Troy."

"My sons," Splinter said calmly. "Please do not fight. This is meant to be a joyous occasion…."

"I couldn't help, Leonardo," Troy hissed. "I wanted to, but I couldn't and you're wrong. I thought about you guys all the time and felt terrible and I still do. Especially when Raph told me that you were expecting a baby and that with you dead, it was too. I know you distrust me, because I am his adoptive son, but I'm not like him, Leonardo, and if you give me a chance, you'll see that I'm not and I can be trusted. Please," Troy begged, his dark blue eyes studying Leo intently. "I don't want to cause trouble and I won't be any trouble and I want revenge on my father just like you do."

"What do you think, Sensei?" Leo asked.

"Everyone deserves a chance, Leonardo," Splinter said. "And I get the feeling Troy is sincere."

"Very well. One chance, Troy. You screw up, you're out. Understood?"

"Yes, Leonardo."

"Good."

"Now can we have something to eat?" Mikey asked.

"Yes," Splinter said. "And I believe we have something to celebrate, Leonardo and Raphael. Yes, Raphael, I am well aware that you and Leonardo are mates and are expecting. And while I am surprised, I am overjoyed. Congrats, my sons."

"The baby didn't die?" Troy asked.

"Well, when I was given a second shot at life," Leo said. "So was our baby. I'm going to drop the egg in November and he or she will hatch in January. Thank you, Sensei. We are extremely excited."

"Me too!" Mikey shrieked. "I'm going to be an uncle! Can I name him? Oh, can I?" Mikey asked, jumping up and down and clapping his hands. "And I want to paint the nursery!"

Raphael rolled his golden eyes skyward and said, "No, Mikey! Ya will probably wanna name him after ya!"

Mikey's face fell and he said, "Aw, please."

"No! Me and Leo are gonna name the baby, but ya can help with the nursery and with baby sittin'."

"Oh, I'll be the best baby sitter!"

"Congrats, guys," Don said warmly.

"Thanks," Leo said, slipping an arm around Raphael's waist and looking pointedly at Troy, as if to say, "Back off. He's mine."

"Yes," Splinter said and smiled fondly at his sons. "This is truly a celebratory occasion. Welcome to the family, Troy. I do hope you will soon settle in."

"Thank you, Mr. Hamato," Troy said, staring at Raphael longingly. It's so obvious Leonardo's jealous, Troy thought. And thinks I'm going to make moves on Raph. I better talk to him after dinner and tell him that I have no intention of doing that even though I like Raph so much.

XXX

Over dinner, Mikey brought up the subject of babies and said, "So, how many do you think you'll have, Leo?"

"I don't know. We hadn't really talked about it, Mikey. This came as a complete surprise. I didn't even know that I could have babies."

"An amazin' surprise," Raphael said and gazed at Leo tenderly. "I know we're very young, Sensei, but me and Leo want this baby and we're gonna be great parents. They're gonna be spoiled rotten."

"I have no doubt," Splinter said with a smile.

"We will have to baby proof the lair," Don said. "And Leo, you'll have to stop training and stick to light exercise like walking. And there'll be certain foods you'll have to avoid."

"Fine. I'll do whatever I have to, as long as the baby's healthy. That's all that matters."

"I'll make sure he does what he has ta," Raphael said. "If he complains, he'll have ta answer ta Dr. Raph, and ya all know I ain't a pushover."

"Yes, you are," Leo said. "You're a huge softy, Raphie, so don't even pretend you're not. You're my cuddle bunny."

"Ugh, Leo!" Raphael said, his cheeks flushed. "Did ya have ta call me that in front of our family?"

"Aww, cuddle bunny," Mikey said, and grinned. "That's adorable, Raphie. Suits you."

"Call me that again and I'll pound ya, Mikey!" Raph snarled, raising his fists, and glaring at his brother.

"Cuddle bunny!" Mikey taunted, quickly rising to his feet, as Raphael's face darkened with rage and he stood up. "Help me," Mikey screeched, running out of the kitchen, Raphael in hot pursuit.

"Some things never change," Splinter said and chuckled, his sons and Troy joining in. "I shall retire," Splinter added, standing up. "See you boys in the morning. There will be light training tomorrow, but not for you, Leonardo. You will take it easy, like Donatello said."

"Hai, Sensei."

"Good, night, everyone," Splinter said, as Raphael entered the room. "Where is Michelangelo, Raphael?"

"In his room, Sensei. Locked it before I could get ta him, but there's always tomorrow," Raphael said, cracking his knuckles, a devilish glint in his eyes.

"Night," Splinter said.

"Night, Sensei," Leo, Raphael and Donnie said in unison.

"Good night, Mr. Hamato," Troy said.

When Splinter had gone, Don said, "Troy and I'll wash up. You and Raph go to bed, Leo, and sleep. I'll give you a physical in the morning."

"Yes, Dr. Don," Leo quipped.

"And I mean sleep."

"Ya mean we can't have sex, Donnie?" Raphael blurted out. Troy's heart sank and he thought, how can Raph be so blunt and ask that when he knows I like him?

"You can, Raph, but nothing rough."

"I can be gentle, Donnie," Raphael said defensively. "I ain't always a brute, ya know, and I'm good ta Leo."

"I know, Raphie, but sometimes you get out of hand. That's all."

"I like it when he does," Leo chimed in for Troy's benefit, again sending home the message that Raphael was his. "I love it when he claims me and marks me as his."

Raphael grinned, grabbed Leo's hand and said, "Gonna do that now, so prepare yerself, Fearless. Night, Donnie. Night, Troy. Yer welcome ta crash in my room. I'm gonna be in Leo's."

Don had sensed Troy's discomfort and he said, "No need, Raph. He'll doss down in my room. Go on now and be gentle, Raphie. You don't want to lose the baby."

"Roger, Dr. Donnie," Raphael said, giving Don a mock salute and dragging Leo out of the room.

"You okay, Troy?" Don asked, when his brothers had left.

"I'm fine."

"Troy, you can talk to me. I'm aware that you and Raph had something and it must be really awkward seeing Raph and Leo together."

"Yeah, it is, and Leonardo doesn't like me."

"My brother sees you as a threat."

"Doesn't have to. I like Raph, but I'm not going to cause trouble, Don. I just want…I want Raph to be happy and if it's not with me, it sucks, but…I'll deal."

"I am sure if you tell Leo he has nothing to worry about, he'll relax. Leo's an awesome guy, but when it comes to Raph and his family, he's possessive and protective, and he'll be even more so now that the baby's on the way. Best tell him soon, so he can stop stressing."

"Yeah, I will. I really appreciate your family taking me in."

"Hey, any enemy of Shredder's is a friend of ours. Come on. I'll wash, you dry."

As they chatted while cleaning the dishes, Don thought, poor Troy. Having tincan for a dad. Can't have been easy. And he's pretty cute. No, Donnie, you like April. Get those thoughts out of your head! He'd never be interested in you anyway. You're probably not his type.

XXX

Meanwhile, in Leo's room, the lovers were talking in bed. "Can't believe we're gonna be daddies, Leo," Raphael said. "It's gonna be awesome."

"Me either. What would you like to name our baby?"

"If a boy, I wanna name him Leo after the most incredible guy I know. If a girl, I like Aurora,like in the Sleeping Beauty, and means dawn. Our favorite time of day when we watch the sun slowly rising. And it's also significant, because ya found me one dawn on the rooftop and ya admitted ya loved me and we had our first kiss. Do ya remember? What do ya like?"

"I love them and how could I forget our first kiss?" Leo said, and leant over and planted a kiss on Raphael's mouth. "You're such a romantic, Raphie, my cuddle bunny. My own little gooey marshmallow."

Raphael flushed and said, "Yeah, and ya know I love doin' romantic things for ya, Leo, but buy me some flowers and I'll whack ya over the head."

Leo chuckled and said, "You wouldn't."

"Oh, yeah, I would. Yer the girl in this relationship. I don't do flowers and shit like that."

"Says you, who blushed like a girl when I bought you chocolates for Valentine's Day and that teddy holding a heart! You love romantic things I do for you. Admit it, Raphie."

Caught out, Raphael smiled and said, "Ya win. I do. So, what names do ya like?"

"Raphael after the sweetest…"

"Don't forget sexiest!"

"Sexiest, cutest, most sensational guy in the galaxy. How's that?"

"It'll work," Raphael said with a grin.

"And Raphaella or Molly if a girl, but I like your ideas for a girl more. We'll go with Aurora and she'll be called Rory for short. If a boy, we'll flip a coin."

"Let's hope she'll be a tomboy and not like the princess in the story! I don't wanna play dress up"

"But you will if she wants to, you big softy," Leo said with a smile. "She'll have you wrapped around her fingers."

"Yeah, Leo. Yer right. I'd do anythin' for our baby and for ya too. I love ya, Leo," Raphael said, stroking Leo's cheek. "I love ya so much and bein' with ya is heaven. How did I get so lucky?"

"Love you too, Raphie. Do you think Troy can be trusted? I know Sensei said give him a chance, but with a baby on the way, I'm extra worried about who to trust and I won't be able to fight if there's a problem and…"

"I don't think Troy will cause problems, Leo, but if he does, he'll face my wrath and my sai. I won't allow anythin' or anyone ta come between my family, especially my mate and baby. That I promise, but I doubt it'll come ta that, so relax. Ya got my baby in ya and if ya stress, he or she will stress, so relax, Leo. Everythin' is gonna be fine."

"I hope you're right, Raphie."

"I am. Now, ya wanna fuck?" Raphael asked and winked.

Leo laughed and said, "Always to the point, aren't you?"

"Yeah, now spread yer legs, so my point can be in ya! I wanna make ya feel good."

Leo spread his legs, while Raphael got out the lube in the dresser. He squeezed some out onto his finger and slowly pushed it into Leo, prepping him, moving his finger in and out and watching as Leo shifted his body and began to rock on it. "Ya like that, don't ya, Leo?" Raphael said. "I think yer ready and so am I."

Raphael lined his ten inch cock up at Leo's entrance and slowly thrust inside, making Leo hiss a bit. "Ya want me ta stop, babe?" Raphael asked.

"No," Leo said. "Just been a while since we made love. Keep going. I want you inside of me. Need you so badly, Raphie."

Raphael leaned down and kissed Leo on his lips, which were soft and warm and inviting. Raphael never tired of kissing him and did every opportunity he got. Then he began to thrust inside of Leo deeper and faster, both of them rocking, as Leo shifted his hips so that Raphael could go even deeper. Leo's head was thrown back in ecstasy, his eyes were closed, and a deep rumble rolled up his throat, as Raphael repeatedly stabbed his sweet spot, making every inch of him feel alive and his own neglected cock engorged, the veins pulsating. Raphael churred loudly, enjoying the pleasure that coursed through his body, sweat glistening off of his muscular body. It wasn't long before he came with a loud growl, shooting his seed deep inside of his lover.

Leo came a minute later, painting his and Raphael's plastrons with his milky essence. Panting, Raphael pulled out, pecked Leo on the lips and said, "So, babe, how was it? Yer still so tight, ya know that? And yer so gorgeous when yer splayed out for me."

"It was mind blowing," Leo said, stifling a yawn. "I missed you in me."

"Me too. Ya can top next time if ya want."

"Maybe when we've rested," Leo said, pulling Raphael down beside him. "Now I just want to cuddle and know you're next to me."

"As I always will be, Daddy," Raphael said and pressed a kiss to Leo's plastron. "Ain't nowhere else I'd rather be."

"Back at you, Daddy," Leo said, stifling another yawn.

Raphael kissed Leo on his lips, lay down beside him, wrapped his arms around him and said, "Night, Fearless. I love ya."

"Love you too, Raphie," Leo said, as he closed his eyes and soon fell asleep.

Raphael watched him sleep for a while and thought, I'm where I should be. With my beautiful Leo and nothin' or anyone is ever gonna come between us. I'll kill them if they try. Then, he too, fell asleep, dreaming of the unborn baby and the wonderful life he knew he and Leo would have.


End file.
